Roommates
by ChaoticReverie
Summary: Now in college, long time friends Naraku and Sesshomaru share an apartment. When the third roommate arrives, things get a little interesting. How will Kagome Higurashi's presence impact their lives? SessKagNar OOC
1. Introductions

**Sooooo... here's my next fic! This one's got a little bit of Nar/Kag/Sess action in it, yum yum! Sry it took so terribly long to get this one posted, but my silly computer went all screwy for two days. TWO DAYS! I couldn't go on the internet for two whole days! I almost went crazy (insert picture of me rocking back and forth in the corner of my room).'Cough, cough' anyways...**

**Though the plot will be a little more developed, this story will, once again, contain lemons so... you no likey you no ready!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha alright! Rub it in a little more why doncha! All I own is... (rummages around in pockets)... a few pieces of lint, a hair and ohhhhhh a shiny penny!**

**On with the story... which I touched up slightly… not too much, just a word here or there.**

**Roommates **

_**Introductions**_

Strumming his fingers irritably against the stark white sill, he watched as raindrops spattered against the windowpane, their soothing pitter-patter doing nothing to relieve the tremendous migraine he could feel coming on. He wondered idly when the new roommate would show up, having gotten a call from head office earlier telling him that they would be arriving that day.

Huffing in annoyance as he heard a ruckus coming from his room, he looked over his shoulder to find many of his personal belongings being tossed out his door. Growling, he rose from his seat and strolled soundlessly to lean against the doorframe, staring at the offender who was currently destroying his quarters. "Are you still here?" he asked in an irritated tone, his smooth baritone reverberating off the walls of his once clean room.

"Damn rights I am," the gruff voice of his brother replied, whose head was currently stuffed underneath his bed.

"And what, pray tell, are you doing, little brother?" Sesshomaru inquired as he crossed his arms and stared angrily at the whelp who was now rummaging through his laundry hamper.

"Looking for your wallet!" Inuyasha fumed, lifting his head from the bin to glare at his elder sibling.

"Why?" the stoic older of the two questioned sourly.

"To take back the twenty dollars you stole from me. Don't even try to deny it, you dick, I saw you take it this morning!" Inuyasha snapped, brushing a stray lock of his silver hair from his eyes. The offending strand simply fell back into its place, along side the rest of his haphazard bangs. His amber eyes, alit with accusation, glared coldly at his brother, awaiting his confession.

Tucking his own steely silver hair behind his ear, Sesshomaru sighed, and told him in a clipped tone, "I took that money from you, Inuyasha, because I distinctly remember you stealing a twenty from me. Therefore I was merely retrieving what was rightfully mine." His golden orbs watched with no small amount of amusement as his brother grumbled and stormed out of his bedroom, though they belied any emotion that he felt. "Are you done wrecking my living space now, Inuyasha?"

"Not until I get my money back!"

Smirking, Sesshomaru removed the wallet from his back pocket and lifted it into the air, high above his much shorter brother's head. Inuyasha was in no way small, standing at six feet, but Sesshomaru just happened to have the advantage at his impressive height of six-five.

Inuyasha, seeing the wallet, lunged for it, only to have his brother gracefully sidestep him and lift the wallet higher, dangling it mockingly in the air. Snarling, he leapt again, only to be dodged once more.

Snickering at him in a taunting manner, Sesshomaru chided, "Well then pup, if you want the money, you'll have to get it."

Huffing at the degrading nickname he had been dubbed with, Inuyasha rushed him, his shoulder ramming into Sesshomaru's midsection and pushing him back a ways. However, he didn't seem all that fazed, for he continued to hold the wallet up, and still wore a taunting, wicked grin.

After a few moments of playing around, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed his brother by the throat, halting his next attempt to tackle him. "I've had enough childish games, Inuyasha. It is clear that you aren't getting anywhere, so you might as well save yourself the humiliation, as well as save me the headache, and leave."

"At it again, hmm?"

Sesshomaru turned to acknowledge the figure now standing in the kitchen doorway, casually sipping a beer.

"Screw off, Naraku!" Inuyasha bellowed at his brother's roommate, glaring harshly at the tall, black haired man.

Knitting his brows together, Naraku stepped forward, stopping to stand beside both of the Taisho brothers and gaze lethargically at the younger of the two. Lifting himself to his full height of six-three, he locked his blood red eyes with those of the brat's and clipped, "What did you do this time, whelp?"

"I ain't done nothing wrong, fucker!" the teenager fumed.

Lifting a perfectly sculpted black brow, Naraku took another calm sip of his beer and remarked, "Impeccable use of grammar, Inuyasha. Tell me, how is kindergarten progressing?"

Before the hot-headed youth could retort, his older brother tossed him aside carelessly, pointing at the door and stating firmly, "That is enough, Inuyasha, now leave."

"But I…"

"Get out!" Sesshomaru repeated angrily. When Inuyasha crossed his arms and made no move to leave, Sesshomaru strolled up to him and lifted him by the shirt collar, tossing him out into the hallway. Slamming the door in his face, he slid the lock into place and listened as the moron continued to bang at it, cursing loudly at him from outside. After a minute or so of putting up with the racket, he snarled and removed a five dollar bill from his wallet, sliding it part way under the door. "I will give you five dollars to shut up and leave, Inuyasha! Take it or leave it."

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru watched the bill carefully as a pregnant pause instilled between the three, sighing when it finally was yanked to the other side. The telltale noise of his stomping down the hall was the last they heard from him… for the time being.

Making his way into the kitchen, Sesshomaru opened the fridge and grabbed a beer of his own, moving to sit on the black leather couch in their living room. Turning to Naraku, who sat beside him, and then to the plasma screen, he mused idly at the two women immersed in a kiddie-pool of green jello.

Then, shortly after he had made himself comfortable, a knock caught his attention. Growling, he rose and stormed to the door, furious that the whelp had returned to pester him yet again. Grabbing hold of the handle, he unlocked it and shouted while swinging the door open, "I though I told you to…" He paused in mid sentence as he took in the woman standing before him. Lifting a brow he scrutinized her for a moment before she spoke.

"Hi there! I'm Kagome, your new roommate."

Her cheery disposition gave her a charming appeal, as did her modest apparel. The camouflage pants she wore hugged her muscled thighs nicely, hanging comfortably low on her hips. Her off-the-shoulder black t shirt was slightly baggy, but stretched tightly across her chest. On her dainty feet were a pair of black track shoes, and her ebony tresses she worn in a messy, high ponytail. In her arms sat three large boxes... boxes that looked as though were beginning to weigh the young woman down. Brusquely taking them from her, he stood aside, letting her enter. As she walked by, he could not stop his eyes from trailing to her backside. 'Hmm... lovely.'

"So… where am I staying?" she asked innocently.

'In my bedroom,' his mind supplied, though luckily he was able to keep such lecherous thoughts to himself. Instead, he settled for, "In the room next to mine." She nodded and smiled, blushing slightly. The reddengin of her cheeks did not go unnoticed by him, and he bit back a smirk as he walked down the hallway to where their rooms were situated. Pushing open the door to their unoccupied space, he set her boxes down on the unused bed in the corner and motioned to the room. "It's not much, but…"

"Its fine," she interrupted, placing a small hand on his bicep.

Looking down at her, he commented, "I am Sesshomaru. I surmise you wish to meet your other roommate as well?" When she nodded, he led her out of the bedroom and down the hall, toward the couch Naraku was currently occupying. "Naraku," he called out.

The raven haired male turned his head to the side and, spying the woman standing next to his friend, rose from his seat, making his way toward the little delicacy that graced his presence. Setting his beer aside, he reached down to grasp her hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it tenderly. "As Sesshomaru stated, my name is Naraku. And what did the heavens decide to name such an angel?"

"Do you always use ridiculously lame pick up lines?" she asked with a laugh.

Naraku's grin widened, and he gave a small, casual shrug.

"Kagome," she answered him after another moment's pause. She heard him make a rumbling noise, almost like a purr, and whisper her name to him self, as if to test it.

"Mmm… Kagome… lovely," he mused aloud. It suited such a godly creature. Lifting an eyebrow, he took her gently by the arm and led her into the kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

Clearing her throat, she replied quietly, "A glass of water will be fine." When he turned to fetch it for her, she was unable to stop herself as her eyes dropped to his backside. The man had a wonderful ass. She was tempted to grab it, to see if it was as firm as it looked, but withheld, not wanting her roomies to think her a pervert.

Someone in heaven must have been smiling down on her, for she had been blessed, with not one… but TWO extremely gorgeous roommates. When he turned and held a bottle of water out, she accepted timidly, allowing him to lead her into the living room. She sat next to him on the couch while the silver haired one, Sesshomaru, took his spot next to her. For a moment Kagome could do nothing but stare at the two half naked women on television, each covered from head to toe in what looked to be jello. Then, once she had gotten over the initial shock, she realized there would more than likely be a lot of these types of shows. After all, she lived with two young men.

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru stole the occasional glance at the young woman in between them, both finding her more attractive than either of the females on TV. They noted that she didn't seem appalled by their choice of channel, but simply watched without saying a word.

Deciding that it would be appropriate to watch something more tasteful, Naraku changed the channel to a horror flick. It wasn't even half way through the program that Sesshomaru felt a weight upon his shoulder. Looking down, he found the little woman to be sleeping peacefully, leaning against him for cushioning.

She mewled lightly, a sound he found to be rather endearing. Chuckling, he stuffed his arm behind her and pulled her into his lap before tucking an arm behind her knees and standing. Cradling her body to his, he made his way into her bedroom and set her on the bed. She'd yet to put sheets on the thing, so he cut across the hall into his own room and retrieved a blanket. Once she seemed adequately comfortable, he exited her room and made his way back into the living area.

Naraku glanced at his companion, a slight smile gracing his lips.

Sesshomaru made his way back to the couch and resumed watching. "Someone in heaven is smiling upon us, my friend," he commented with a look of sheer delight on his handsome features.

"So it would seem," Naraku concluded.

* * *

Yawning against the back of her hand, Kagome stretched and looked around her. The walls surrounding her were frightfully bare, and, for a moment, she forgot where she was. 'That's odd,' she thought to herself while wiping the crusted on sleep from her eyes, 'I don't remember going to bed. I was watching that movie and then… Oh no did I fall asleep?' She blushed a little and chewed her lip, hoping she hadn't done anything embarrassing while slumbering. Someone had told her once that she made noises while she slept.

Growling, she wondered to herself how she had gotten into bed if she had not gone by herself. 'Did one of them carry me?' she asked herself, growing slightly self conscious. Tossing off the comfortable coverlet, which she then realized wasn't hers, she pulled herself into a sitting position, stretching once more before rising.

When a loud crash reverberated through the apartment, she jumped, started by the sudden deafening noise. Quickly rushing to the door, she threw it open and peered out into the hallway. Sesshomaru's door was open, and she could hear voices inside. His, Naraku's, and… someone she was not yet familiar with.

Feeling a little bolder, she padded lightly across the carpet to peek into the room, only to have something whiz past her. Gasping in surprise, she turned to find a young, silver haired man slumped on the floor.

"Get out now, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru ordered as he stepped into the doorframe, eyes swiveling when he saw Kagome standing next to him. Honeyed orbs softened a great deal upon seeing the startled girl, his body shifting to face her directly. "You are awake."

She nodded slowly, a loose stand of messy hair falling in front of her eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" he inquired. When she nodded again, he returned the gesture before bending down to collect Inuyasha by the collar of his shirt. Hoisting the bothersome pest from his spot against the wall, he trudged to the front door and swung it open, tossing the childish boy into the deserted hallway.

Frowning, Inuyasha attempted to push past his brother but halted when Naraku stepped up behind him. Next, a small, black head of hair peered past Sesshomaru, catching Inuyasha's eye. "Who's the chick?" he asked, tilting his chin in her general direction.

Growling, Sesshomaru bit out, "That is not your concern, _boy_." With that he slammed the door in Inuyasha's face, grumbling as he slid the lock into place.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked innocently, large blue-grey eyes alighting first on Sesshomaru, and then to Naraku.

When Sesshomaru merely growled and rubbed his temples, Naraku stepped forward and explained while gently grabbing her shoulders and turning her around, "That was Sesshomaru's younger brother."

"_Half-_brother!" a scathing voice hissed from behind them.

Sighing, Naraku corrected himself, "Yes, half-brother, Inuyasha. He tends to make several unexpected and unwanted visits so you will most likely become acquainted with him sooner or later, though I recommend staying away from him. In fact, we need to simply stop allowing him entrance entirely."

Placing a hand on the small of her back, he led her into the kitchen and put a fresh batch of coffee on. Turning, he found the little angel sitting nonchalantly at the table, and quickly joined her.

"Why would I want to stay away from him?" she inquired, tilting her head to the side.

Leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table, he remarked smartly, "Recent surveys suggest that stupidity is contagious." When she giggled at his statement, he lifted a brow and grinned back, loving the soft tinkling of her laughter.

Moments later, Sesshomaru joined them in the kitchen, sitting across from the pair. His fingers were still massaging his temples, the tight clenching of his eyes suggesting a rather nasty migraine was waging war inside his head.

"Do you need any _Tylenol_?" Kagome asked, worry and concern lacing her voice.

Shaking his head a little, Sesshomaru mumbled, "No… it will recede. I just need to get the sound of his annoying voice from the recesses of my mind."

Kagome found she liked the sardonic nature of her new roommates. Standing when the light on the coffee machine switched off, she strolled to the counter and retrieved a cup from the shelf, filling it with the steaming brown liquid. Adding sugar and milk to the brew, she sighed and sipped it slowly, happy that the two she was to live with shared her love of coffee.

"So," she chirped, despite the early hours of the morning, "what are we going to do today?"

A small silence instilled upon them, Sesshomaru still willing his headache to go away while Naraku looked thoughtful. The ebony haired man stood, making himself a cup of coffee while suggesting, "Well, since it's the weekend and none of us have work or any classes, I heard there's a new club in town, why don't we go tonight?"

Had it not been for the pulsing pain between his temples, Sesshomaru would have grinned as the petite woman across from him nearly leapt from her seat at the mention of a club.

"Oh, really! I love dancing!" she cheered, clapping her hands together in excitement. She assumed that she looked rather foolish during her little outburst, but didn't really care. The last time she had gone to a club was… She blushed a little when her memory drew a blank, finding it rather embarrassing that she couldn't recall the last time she went out. Shrugging it off, she squirmed eagerly in her seat and finished her coffee.

**Ahhh... Finished the first chapter! Review and tell me if it's worth continuing please. If you don't review, I'll take that as a sign not to continue. **

**Hey, hey, just a side note, I received a review telling me that some of the parts from my story are really close to parts from another story. Firstly, allow me to apologize if I've offended anyone, I didn't mean to plagiarize in any way. I didn't know that my story sounded like someone else's. So if someone could kindly tell me what story it is that is like mine, I would greatly appreciate it. That way I can read it and find out what pieces are like mine, and then change my own story so it's different. Sorry again. Thanks. **


	2. Football

**Ahhh next chapter! I'm so very sorry this took so long all my wonderful fans. Something was wrong with my computer and it would not allow me to submit any documents. I was going nuts!**

**Anyways... oh God, I've got so many reviews in so little time. It makes me want to cry. Don't you worry, the rest of the inu gang is coming up in these next few chapters, as well as some more in depth stuff on our main characters. And yes, I do realize that Naraku is nice in this fic and it's weird but that's why the fic is OOC.  
**

"**Blahblah": talking **

'**Blahblah': thinking**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, yadda, yadda, yadda… on with the story!**

_**Football**_

The remainder of the afternoon, Kagome busied herself with the task of unpacking her boxes, her other, larger things having been delivered around noon, and her bed had been brought in the other day.

Sighing as she unpacked the contents of the final box, Kagome looked around the room, satisfied with what she saw. No longer bare, the walls were decorated with a few dance certificates and some pictures. Her bed now adorned her favorite sky blue and lime green comforter, the matching throw pillows scattered precisely along the headboard. She was grateful when she found her room had a window, providing her with a wonderful view of the city's skyline. It was now donning a set of light curtains, matching the blue of her bedspread. Her white computer desk was nearly bare, save for the lamp sitting atop it as well as her laptop. Her corresponding white dresser was already filled to the brim with her socks, underwear, towels, and bathing suits. Resting along the top of said dresser were a few small picture frames, each one holding a picture of her family or her friends as well as a large, circular mirror. A cushy, green chair sat in a corner opposite the dresser, across from her bed.

Smiling as she finished unpacking the last box, she hung all of her cloths in the modest little closet, lining all of her shoes neatly along the wall. Brushing a speck of dirt from her jeans, she exited her new room after haphazardly stacking the boxes in an empty corner. Straightening her yellow tank top, she ambled into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Looking at the clock, she sighed as she found it was only four, meaning she still had quite a while to wait before they left for the club.

Eyes focusing on the slow, rhythmically ticking hand of the clock, she failed to notice Naraku come to stand in front of her.

"Hey."

Almost choking on the mouthful of water she had currently been trying to swallow, Kagome's body did the only thing it could to stop her from gagging. She spit… all over Naraku. After having spewed her water on the crimson eyed man, she spluttered an apology and grabbed a towel, dabbing off what had not yet soaked into his clothing. Blushing redder than a tomato, Kagome refused to meet his eyes as she patted the now damp piece of cloth against his cheek.

Clearing his throat, Naraku quipped, "Do you make it a habit of spraying water all over your acquaintances?"

Huffing, Kagome threw the towel at him and mumbled, "It was an accident, jerk. I feel bad enough as it is without you teasing me."

Throwing his hands up in a defensive manner, he told her, "I meant no harm. Now, if you promise not to do that again, I'll continue with what I was going to say before." When he received a pointed and playful look from the tiny woman before him, he smirked and continued, "Sesshomaru and I are going to play football in the park, do you want to join us?"

Smiling, Kagome nodded. "That would be wonderful. I'll die of boredom if I have to sit around for the next six hours doing nothing." Screwing the lid onto her water bottle, Kagome followed Naraku to the door, where Sesshomaru was patiently waiting.

Eyeing his friend, the silver haired man lifted a regal brow, inquiring as to what had happened.

Lips tilting ever so slightly, Naraku turned to look at Kagome out the corner of his eye and commented, "I was… attacked." She swatted playfully at is shoulder and he grinned even wider, adoring the fire that burned in her eyes.

* * *

Kagome clasped her hands together nervously, feeling somewhat anxious as she approached a group of men conversing a few yards from them. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked back to see Sesshomaru grinning at her and felt somewhat better.

As the three of them neared, all eyes turned to watch their approach… or more specifically, Kagome's approach. A boy with short, black hair was the first to step forward, coming to a stop right before a wide eyed Kagome. "Well, hey there, lovely. I'm Miroku," the violet eyed male stated, his voice smooth and unwavering.

Kagome was about to introduce herself when she felt a warm hand creep across her backside. Clicking her mouth shut, she lifted an eyebrow at the offender and whispered, "If I were you, Miroku, I'd move that hand before my foot finds a way up your ass."

The hand instantly retreated and was thrown up into the air along with its other in a sign of defeat. The other men were quick to come over, each one introducing themselves with eager expressions on their faces.

Hiten, a red eyed, black haired male was the next to greet her, his brother Manten following suit. His eyes were not dark, like Naraku's but rather a brilliant poppy red, his hair done up in a neat braid.

Kagome found it odd that so many of them had lengthy hair, yet managed to look attractive all the same. She always found long hair on a male to look silly, but these boys knew how to pull off the look. Aside from Hiten, Naraku, and Sesshomaru; Bankotsu had long hair as well, his pulled into a braid similar to Hiten's. His eyes, however, were a startling blue, like ice. Kouga had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and evenly tanned skin. His eyes were a unique shade of blue, almost teal in appearance. She timidly gave her name, blushing at the appreciative stares she was on the receiving end of.

Sesshomaru pulled his long, tinsel hair into a low ponytail, securing it with a black rubber band. Naraku, hair resting just between his shoulder blades, didn't have to worry about such things.

Turning to the fidgeting little woman before him, Naraku picked up the football and tossed it gently to her. When she caught it and looked at him in confusion, he asked, "Do you know how to play?" When she nodded, he motioned for her to toss it back and trotted up to the rest of the group.

After having separated the teams, Kagome took her place in the huddle, listening as Sesshomaru rattled off the play. Her team consisted of herself, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Miroku; the other team including Naraku, Hiten, Manten, and Bankotsu.

Standing across from a grinning Naraku, she waited patiently for the game to begin. When the play was kicked into motion, she followed the ball with her eyes, waiting for the perfect moment to intercept. Finally, Hiten made a pass to his brother, one in which she easily leapt up and stole. When she landed however, Naraku was already coming at her at an alarming pace. Screaming in a very girlish way, she threw the ball carelessly, not bothering to check where it went. Her actions were a bit too delayed though, for Naraku tackled her to the ground just as she released it.

Grunting as the wind was pushed from her lungs, Kagome could do naught but lay there until Naraku lifted his weight from her. When he did, however, he merely rose up onto his elbows, staring at her with an amused gleam in his eye.

"Wow," he teased, "you're really terrible at throwing."

Gasping in mock hurt, Kagome shoved him off of her and stood, placing her hands on her hips and stating, "I may not have the best arm, but I can do other things."

"And what, pray tell, are these other abilities in which you possess?" he mocked.

Growling, she told him matter-o-factly, "I can catch, obviously, and I can run."

Lifting a jet black brow, he tilted his head to the side and inquired jokingly, "Are these skills just as impressive as your throwing arm?"

Raising her chin an inch or so, she strolled past him, a confident and determined air about her. "You'll see."

Kagome was relieved to find that after her little… fumble… with the ball, her team had managed to keep possession. As the game continued, she found herself out in the open and threw her hands up, indicating she was clear. When the leather, oval shaped ball was thrown in her direction, she had no difficulty in jumping up and grabbing it, turning swiftly on her heels to head for the end zone. Naraku was already hot on her heels, Manten rushing her in an attempt to tackle her.

Spinning around to brush past the burly, bald headed boy, she ran as fast a she could, making a beeline for the imaginary line marked with a hat and a shirt that was her salvation. Hiten circled around in front of her, hoping to catch her before she could reach the end zone. When he lunged at her, however, her actions surprised everyone. With a graceful and well timed leap, she vaulted over him and into the end zone.

Twirling around in a triumphant circle, she lifted the ball into the air before throwing it harshly to the ground. Doing a little victory dance, she ran up to Naraku, jumping on his back and rubbing a knuckle on his scalp. "How was that?!"

Leaping off ofhim, she ran over to her teammates who greeted her with a barrage of high fives. Yet one hand never made contact with her palm, instead giving her a firm spank on the bottom.

"Nice hustle, Kagome," Miroku chirped slyly.

In an almost reflexive impulse, her hand shot up and whacked him over the head.

Rubbing his aching skull, Miroku made an innocent face at her and whimpered, "What was that for, my dear Kagome, I was merely giving you a victory spank. It's tradition in football."

"Oh really," Kagome began in a dangerous tone, "then why is it I haven't seen you give any of the others a friendly 'victory spank'?"

With a sheepish grin, Miroku shrugged and ran off to join the huddle.

Shaking her head, Kagome was quick to follow.

* * *

Groaning as she massaged the aching muscles of her thighs, Kagome stared at blinking lights of the elevator, wanting very badly to be in their cozy apartment, in her cozy bed.

"I assume you had a good time?" Sesshomaru asked.

Before she could answer, Naraku cut in with a smart mouthed remark. "Yes, and you didn't even spit on anyone. I must be special to be the only one who received your attentions in such a way."

"Hey… I didn't _spit_ on you okay?" Kagome retaliated, throwing her arms up enthusiastically.

"Well what do you call it then? Spew?" was Naraku's instantaneous reply. When no answer met him he smirked in victory. His triumph was short lived, for the second they stepped out of the elevator, a gush of cool water splashed over his scalp, running down his face, chest and back.

Eyes darting to Kagome, who now held a very empty water bottle, he whispered, "Run."

Giving a little 'eep', Kagome was off down the hall, pulling the keys from her pocket as she went. As she fumbled to get them in the keyhole, a set of strong arms encircled her and hauled her up over a very masculine shoulder. Giggling as her captor completed the act of opening the door, she soon found herself flopped onto the couch and being attacked.

She tried fruitlessly to push him off, her sides aching with laughter as Naraku continued to tickle her silly. Tears pooled in the corners of her eyes as he kept on, his fingers relentlessly driving her into hysterics. "Please… Naraku!" she gasped, "No… no more!"

"Tell me who won," he demanded, a playful threat lacing his voice.

Sobbing, Kagome was barely able to choke out, "You… win! You win okay?"

Ceasing his tickle attacks, Naraku promptly sat on her stomach, legs on either sides of her ribs, and grinned down at her.

Letting out a breathy 'oomph', Kagome pouted cutely at the man holding her captive against the cushy, leather imprisonment.

Snorting, Naraku rose from his position atop her and helped her sit, taking his seat next to her and flicking the television on. Sesshomaru was quick to join them as the channel was set to football.

Kagome, however, was lost in her own thoughts, to busy to watch the game. 'Do these guys worship football or something?' she pondered silently, noting the many football posters on their walls. Apparently, playing football in the park was a weekly ritual for them, one she looked forward to attending in the future.

Her thoughts trailed back to the game they had just played, recalling the outcome. They had won, much to her smug delight, and she wasted no time in rubbing it in Naraku's face. In turn, he was quick to rub her face in the dirt, some smudges still remaining on her cheeks as proof. The recollection of how their bodies glistened under the early evening sun was a welcome one. They had even taken their shirts off, an act that almost sent Kagome off her hinges. Heck, she was only human...

Cutting herself off in mid thought, Kagome chastised herself for being a lecher, thinking that perhaps she had spent a little too much time with Miroku that day.

She had been rather surprised when he suggested she meet his girlfriend, having expected him to be single. She wondered just how the girl was able to put up with him. Either way, she was thrilled to have the chance to be introduced to another female. She felt somewhat smothered with all the males she had met in so little time.

**And there is the second chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Friendly suggestions are welcome. As long as my computer doesn't become stubborn again, I'll have another chapter up either tomorrow or the next day. **


	3. Dirty Dancing

**Next chapter! This one is a little longer than the first two and has a little Sess/Kag action you've all been so desperately looking for. It's nothing too steamy but it is still early on. Don't you worry though, things will be getting naughty really soon! **

'**Blahblah': thoughts and sound effects**

"**Blahblah" speech**

**Disclaimer: I own Inuyasha! Mwahahahahahahaha… okay, okay, I don't own him... sulk...  
**

_**Dirty Dancing  
**_

With only an hour left to go, Kagome scrambled into the bathroom, cranking on the water and testing its temperature. Finally getting it to an agreeable degree, she stripped down and stepped under the shower, sighing as the hot water pelted her body. Squirting a blob of shampoo into her hair, she scrubbed until a mop of bubbles rested atop her crown. After having repeated the process with conditioner and slathering herself in soap, Kagome rinsed and hopped out of the shower, drying her hair furiously with the large terrycloth towel.

Wrapping said towel firmly around herself, she picked up her clothing and darted out of the washroom. When she connected with something rather solid, however, her attempts to get to her room were thwarted. 'Who put that brick wall there?' was all she could think as she rubbed her head. Looking up from her spot on the ground, she met with Sesshomaru's amused gaze. 'Commence blushing,' Kagome grumbled to herself as she felt her face heat up.

Looking down at his new roommate, Sesshomaru chuckled as she gave him a doe-in-headlights look, blinking in confused shock. His treacherous gaze, though he attempted to make it stay put, strayed to the drooping top of her towel, where a delicious amount of milky cleavage was being so freely exposed. Jerking his eyes away from the wonderful view, he settled for looking at her legs. During her fall, the silly piece of terrycloth must have hiked up for now it rested past mid-thigh and, with the angle her legs were placed, his amber orbs quickly discovered they had a perfect view of… something he wished he hadn't seen, something that was going to make the remainder of the walk to his bedroom much more difficult.

Trying to will away his throbbing erection, Sesshomaru helped her stand and brushed past her, trying not to notice just how smooth her skin was as it slid across his forearm… her dripping wet skin. Growling as his problem became slightly more noticeable he quickly turned into his bedroom, shutting the door with a harsh 'slam'.

Kagome blinked as she watched the door close. What on earth was he all worked up about? Shrugging, she scooted into her own room and shut the door quietly behind her, tossing her towel aside as she made her way toward her dresser. Pulling out a pair of underwear, she turned next to her closet, filled to the brim with her clothing. Finding something she liked, she grabbed a pair of shoes and moved to the bed where she tossed the pile of clothes. Sliding her underwear on, she pulled on her favorite skirt and top combo, moving to the mirror that rested on top of her dresser. Applying a light coat of cherry flavored lip gloss and some black eyeliner, Kagome gave herself a once over, finding she looked acceptable.

Quickly drying her hair, she collected her heels and a few accessories, strolling out of the room and into the front entrance where Naraku and Sesshomaru were waiting for her.

Closing his mouth to stop himself from drooling, Naraku took in her delectable form as she drew nearer. Her small, dainty feet were decorated in a pair of black, open toed heels, her seemingly endless legs being presented wonderfully thanks to the skirt she was wearing. The stretchy fabric of her jean skirt rested perfectly across her voluptuous hips. It was short, but not incredibly so. It was cut at a reasonable length, half way up her thighs, giving a man just enough for an eyeful but taking care not to expose anything essential. Her top was a simple black halter top, the sleek fabric clinging nicely to her well proportioned young body, accenting her curves and small, trim waist. The slit that traveled down the front provided a slight peek at her ample cleavage. On her right wrist a few golden hoops jangled lightly, matching the gold embroidery on the bottom left hand corner of her skirt. Her face was clean of any makeup, though this did nothing to hamper her beauty.

Sesshomaru's thoughts bordered the same as Naraku's as he took in her petite form, trying so very hard not to remember the free peek he had been blessed with. Clearing his throat, he informed her, "We called a few of our friends. They agreed to meet us at the club."

"Your football friends?" Kagome asked, wondering who he meant.

"Yes, as well as a few others. Miroku's girlfriend will be there, and a few other people," he clarified.

Sighing, she thanked heaven that she wouldn't be the only female there tonight. "Finally, another girl! I don't know how much more testosterone I can handle!"

Needing to move before his brain could conjure up yet another delicious scenario involving himself and the lovely young Kagome, Sesshomaru opened the door and held it open as the others stepped out into the hallway, memorizing the hypnotic sway of her hips as she walked toward the elevator.

* * *

Kagome could feel herself bobbing anxiously as they neared the club, the loud music blaring in her ears. From the look of the line formed out front, it would be a very long wait. Sighing inside, Kagome's shoulders slumped at the thought of standing for hours out in the cold.

When she noticed that they were heading toward the front of the line, instead of the back, she looked curiously at Naraku, who was wearing a small smirk. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I just happen to know that bouncer and, if we're lucky, we won't have to wait in line at all," he replied confidently. Trotting up to the living mass of muscle that stood sternly in front of the door, Naraku disregarded the others in line and smacked him on the shoulder. "It's been a while."

Kagome watched as the gigantic brute turned to her friend, flashing a lopsided grin. This was Naraku's pal from high school? The man looked like an ogre. His oddly colored green hair and incredible size alone made him stick out like a sore thumb. Kagome could have never imagined Naraku spending time with such a beast. Then again, perhaps he had an amazing personality.

She was slightly startled when she was called over to the pair, and shuffled nervously toward them. As she neared the massive man, she couldn't help but begin to fidget, feeling extremely vulnerable standing in the shadow of his looming figure. The top of her head probably would have reached the man's middle, just below his pectorals.

"Kagome this is Kyoukotsu, a friend of mine from years ago," Naraku introduced her to the bouncer.

Smiling, she stuck her hand out, frightened somewhat by his gargantuan size but eager to make new friends. She was surprised when his hand, which was easily twice the size of her own, enveloped hers with extreme tenderness and gave it a brief shake.

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome," he beamed, surprisingly cheery for someone who looked so dangerous. "Is she with you tonight, Naraku?" he questioned, turning back to his male companion.

Nodding, Naraku motioned to Sesshomaru and added, "He's with me too."

Straightening up, Kyoukotsu pulled back the red, velvet rope and stepped aside. "Go right on in," he stated, "don't get too drunk tonight."

Grinning, Kagome thanked him and followed Naraku into the club, Sesshomaru close behind her.

Sifting through the crowds of people, Sesshomaru was finally able to pick out their group, pointing them out to his the other two. "They are in a booth at the back," he told Kagome, who relayed the message to Naraku.

Pushing past the numerous people on the dance floor, the trio made their way toward the back, where their rowdy group was already stirring up trouble.

"Hentai!"

Kagome heard the loud scream even over the pounding beat of the music, followed by a sharp slap. The voice in question was definitely female, and she became antsy, wanting to meet this girl. It was nice hanging with the guys, but she sorely needed a friend of the same sex. Peeking over Naraku's broad shoulder, she spotted Miroku rubbing his cheek, a silly smile plastered across his face. A young woman with long, dark brown hair was glaring at him, arms crossed firmly over her chest and a dangerous look in her narrowed eyes.

Eyes shifting from the female beside him, Miroku leapt up when Kagome came into his line of sight, immediately leaping over the table and running to greet her. Actually it was more of a stumble, signaling that his alcohol intake was already catching up to him. "Kagome!" he yelled loudly, throwing his arms around her and lifting her off the ground.

Growling as a hand grabbed her bottom, she attempted to wriggle an arm free of his bone crushing, drunken hold so that she could slap him. She was beaten to the punch, literally, when the same brunette that had been glaring at him a moment ago rose and bopped him good.

"Leave her alone you pervert," she hissed at Miroku as he released the young, raven haired girl from his grip.

"Why Sango, my dear, you wound me. My intentions were nothing but pure," Miroku whined, placing his hand to his heart in a sign of fake sincerity.

"I'm sure they are, lecher," the brown haired woman mumbled before turning her chocolate orbs toward this newcomer. "Hey, I'm Sango, Miroku's girlfriend."

Accepting the hand offered to her, she gave it a firm shake and responded, "I'm Kagome, Naraku and Sesshomaru's new roommate."

When the woman beamed at her with a genuine smile, Kagome instantly felt a great deal better in knowing that she was no longer the only girl in the group. Her eyes skimmed across the table, looking amusedly at the numerous empty glasses sitting on its surface. Most of the faces she found were familiar, save three. A girl with bright red hair sat beside Kouga, her large green eyes sparkling up at him with adoration. The girl was obviously hooked. Another redhead sat on the other side of Kouga, his mischievous emerald eyes giving him an innocent appeal. Another girl was present beside Bankotsu, one with shoulder length brown hair and warm chestnut eyes. When she graced Kagome with a smile, she found that the younger girl's grin practically lit up her entire face.

"Hi, I'm Rin," greeted the cheerful little being.

Kagome smiled back at her, knowing she would be very easy to get along with. Turning to Kouga, she gave a curious look to the people on either side of him before lifting both brows in question.

Catching her drift, he pointed to the boy at his right and said, "This is Shippou." Turning, he pointed then to the girl at his left, "And this is Ayame."

The redheaded girl grinned lopsidedly at her and wrapped an arm around Kouga's waist, giving him a light squeeze.

Everyone from earlier was present, save Hiten and his brother, Manten. Wondering where exactly they were, Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, who now stood to her left, and asked, "Where are the other two?"

"The Thunder Brothers?" he inquired, lifting a slim silver brow.

Kagome, having learned that 'Thunder Brothers' was a nickname that had been bestowed upon the pair she was referring to, nodded.

"They were unable to make it in tonight. Hiten had to work and Manten was apparently feeling ill," Sesshomaru clarified. Ushering the small woman beside him into the crescent shaped booth, Sesshomaru took a seat next to her and called a waitress over.

While he ordered a beer, Naraku ordered a glass of rye on the rocks, always having been the heavier drinker of the two. Kagome ordered a long island iced tea and a shot of vodka. Sesshomaru mused to himself at that. What would this little woman be like after having had a few? A single thought entered his mind at the question. 'I'll juts have to wait and see, I suppose.'

* * *

Polishing off her second drink, not including the shot, Kagome returned to the conversation she had been having with Rin. It had been funny to watch the younger girl launch herself across the table and latch onto Sesshomaru, hugging him for all she was worth. It was quickly explained to her that Rin had always viewed him as an older brother.

"So you've won dance metals?" Rin asked; curiosity clear in her youthful voice.

"Yeah, but it's not that big a deal," she replied, placing a finger to her chin.

"Wow, you must be really good!" Rin praised an adoring look in her eyes.

Blushing profusely, Kagome shook her head, allowing her midnight bangs to cover her eyes. "I'm alright I suppose," she whispered modestly.

"Oh, damn. Why god, why?"

The sudden outburst caused Kagome to turn to the person on her right, who just happened to be Naraku. "What's the matter?" she asked, noticing the frustrated and angry look on his face.

Sighing, Naraku pointed to a woman in the crowd, one wearing a small red dress with jet black hair. "That is what's wrong."

Sesshomaru, wondering what exactly his friend was so distraught about, followed his finger to find the source of his ailment, instantly groaning. "Kagura," he hissed.

"Wait, who's Kagura?" Kagome inquired, speculating why both men would be depressed simply because of the presence of some woman. Did they have a history with her?

"_That_," Naraku began, referring to the woman in question, "is the spawn of Satan, my ex-girlfriend."

"What happened?"

Placing his chin in the palm of one hand, Naraku explained, "Well, Kagura loves to get what she wants... and I'm no one's lapdog. To sum it all up, after I found out what a bitch she was, I told her I wouldn't take anymore of her crap and she told me to burn in hell. So, as you can probably guess, we don't get along all that well."

Kagome could sense his hate for this woman and, for some reason, she instantly disliked the wretch. Naraku seemed like a nice enough person. Whatever this female had done to make him dislike her to such a degree must have been rather bitchy indeed.

"Well, Naraku, I thought I smelled you," a cold, insulting voice intoned.

Lifting her eyes from their current spot on the table, Kagome was soon pinned with a fiery red glare, one that reminded her of flaring embers. She shuddered under the intensity of said gaze, realizing quickly that she was now face to face with the bitch in which Naraku had just been speaking so 'fondly' of.

Hardening her own gaze to match that of Kagura's, Kagome remained silent as the older woman's eyes traveled up and down her frame before turning to Naraku.

"Is this your new whore?" she spat, her voice tight.

"Why, Kagura, I expected more of you. Being around them all the time I assumed you could tell the difference between a slut and a decent woman. Apparently I put a little too much faith in your intellect," Naraku replied calmly.

"Apparently…" Kagura's scathing voice dripped from her lips. Then, turning to Kagome, she snorted, "I see you've moved down the ladder, though. You're practically a pedophile now, playing around with underage little girls."

"Actually," Kagome butt in, "I'm nineteen."

"Oh, I beg your pardon. I'm terribly sorry, honey. It's just that you look so young with that flat little chest and measly figure," Kagura sneered.

Her attempt at wounding Kagome's pride failed as the younger of the two, knowing she was in no way flat or premature looking, replied "You don't need to apologize, everyone makes mistakes; like the one you made earlier tonight when you decided to try and match pink high heels with a red dress."

Smirk sinking into a frown, Kagura snarled, "Watch it girl, you're treading dangerous waters."

"That's fine," Kagome assured her, "I'm a magnificent swimmer. Now, if all you plan on doing is attempting to insult us, I suggest you leave." She watched with satisfaction as the red eyed woman scowled and turned her back on them, making to leave. Before she did however, the words, "Watch your back," were heard clearly.

When she turned back to look at her friends, she found several pairs of disbelieving eyes set upon her. "What?" she asked confusedly.

Ayame, after having blinked a few times, chirped, "I like this girl already!"

Naraku was next to speak, his words slightly slurred form the amount of alcohol he had consumed. "I never saw that coming! You better keep an eye out, though. Kagura doesn't make empty threats."

Snickering as her raven haired, male companion began to lean to one side, she took another sip of her dirty hooker, finishing off what she believed was her fifth drink, shots not included. Kagome could already feel the heated warmth of drunkenness seeping through her body.

"Well, well, well," a gruff voice broke the momentary silence, "look who it is!"

Sesshomaru sighed as his half-brother stumbled up to him, one arm latched around the waist of his girlfriend, Kikyo. "What do you want, whelp?"

"Now calm down, Fluffy," Inuyasha hollered, obviously drunk, "I just came to say hello and this is the welcome I 'hic' get? You ungrateful son-of-a-bitch!"

"Leave, imbecile, and take your skank with you," Sesshomaru hissed, glaring first at Inuyasha and then at Kikyo.

"Fine then, 'hic' you dick head! I'm too damn cool to hang around you losers anyways!" With that he stumbled off in another direction, most likely the bar.

Kagome saw the look of sheer distaste in Sesshomaru's eyes and asked, "How come you don't like him?"

Sighing, Sesshomaru insisted, "It doesn't matter." Hoping to change the subject and having wanted to ask her since they arrived, he held out a hand to Kagome and asked "Would you like to dance?"

Blushing, Kagome nodded and took his hand, allowing him to lead her out onto the dance floor. After having located a suitable place to dance, the pair drew close to one another, losing themselves to the blaring music and becoming one with the gyrating mass of bodies that littered the dance floor.

Kagome felt her face heat up as she was tugged into a solid, muscular chest, the heat of Sesshomaru's body caressing her like the fingers of a wanton lover. She was surprised to find he was a relatively good dancer, his body mimicking hers for the most part.

The hand that was not on her waist settled gently on her hip, slowly beginning a path upward. As his nimble fingertips traced the outline of her curves, she could feel tiny tremors shaking her alcohol induced body, making her somewhat dizzy. His hand crept up her stomach, under the thin material of her shirt, to skim the bottom of her breast before retreating.

As his hand traveled to her hip and then back up for a second time, Sesshomaru couldn't get over just how right she felt molded against him. Her tiny, miniscule figure pressed so wonderfully into his larger one, and his mind was in the gutter immenently, deducing that she would fit much more nicely against him were they lacking clothes.

She sighed as his hands continued to roam freely, caressing her sensually, though he remained respectful. His fingers were not overly bold, though they were still creation a withering heat in the pit of her stomach, one that she found increasingly hard to ignore. What he was doing to her body was amazing, her every nerve ending alit with desire. Perhaps it was her drunken state… or perhaps he was just extremely good at what he was doing. Either way, she supposed it really didn't matter.

Gasping as she was suddenly twirled to face him, she soon found herself chest to chest with the tall, gorgeous male. His hot breath fanned against her face as he leaned closer, his lips drawing dangerously close to hers. Doing as her body instructed, she found herself leaning in toward him as well, until all she could see were twin pools of amber. Eyes widening a fraction as their lips brushed, Kagome braced herself for whatever was about to come, though it was not what she had expected.

Instead of the soft melding of lips, she was shoved brutally from behind. Slamming into Sesshomaru's chest, Kagome grunted and looked over her shoulder to glare at the offender. When she found Kagura glaring back at her, she whirled around and opened her mouth to ask what exactly her problem was. Before she had the chance, however, Kagura beat her to the punch.

"Watch where you're dancing, bitch!" the red eyed woman sneered.

Having had enough of this woman's attitude, Kagome found her self doing something she never would have, had she been sober. Curling her fingers into a tight fist, she threw said fist into the witch's face, successfully delivering a solid punch directly to the woman's right eye.

Stumbling back a few steps at the unexpected action, Kagura lifted an unbelieving hand to her face, pressing it against the tender area that had just been assaulted. Wincing at the sting now present across her cheekbone and eyebrow, she growled and was about to throw herself at the little whore when a strong grip held her in place.

Tilting her head to the side, she found Naraku giving her an icy look, the threat clear in his voice as he warned, "Do not ever touch Kagome again. If I see you lay a finger on her as of now, I will see to it that you are punished."

"Hitting girls now, Naraku?" Kagura retaliated.

Smirking, he leaned closer, so that his lips were hovering beside her ear, "I might not be able to touch you, but I know a few people who are very capable of handling someone like you."

Fearing for her safety at the sound of malice that laced his voice, Kagura struggled out of his hold and headed for the exit, wanting to leave as fast as possible.

Looking down at his watch, Sesshomaru sighed when he found it to be rather late. He did have to work in the morning and, sadly, it was probably best to go home. The way Naraku was staggering he doubted very much that the boy would be able to stay upright for much longer.

Leaning down to pull one of Naraku's arms over his shoulder, Sesshomaru led both he and Kagome to the exit, finding it somewhat difficult to support his friend when he was dead weight. Whistling for a cab, he pushed Naraku in, helping him sit as he and Kagome slid in as well.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kagome wondered aloud as she looked at the swaying Naraku.

Before Sesshomaru could respond, Naraku was throwing his hands in the air, one successfully smacking his silver haired friend across the cheek. "I'm fantastic! Never felt better in my whole life!" the crimson eyed male announced.

Kagome watched as he rocked back and forth, wincing as he cracked his head hard against the cab window. "Didn't that hurt?" Kagome inquired.

"Did what hurt?" Naraku asked, looking at her rather oddly.

"When you hit your head," she clarified.

"I never hit my head," he quickly protested.

"Yes you did, just now," she argued.

Smiling crookedly, Naraku slurred, "Kagome, I think you have had a little too much to drink."

**Silly Naraku. It looks like he had a little too much rye. Anyways there is the third chapter for you, the fourth will be up really soon, I promise. **


	4. Ice Cubes

**Here's another! Wow this is the second chapter I've posted today! I'm on a role!**

'**Blahblah': thought and sounds**

"**Blahblah": speech**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Ice Cubes**_

Grumbling as realization set in, Sesshomaru looked to Kagome, sighing as he asked, "Would you be able to watch him? I think I dropped my keys somewhere downstairs."

Nodding, Kagome braced herself as Sesshomaru eased the drunken Naraku onto her. His heavy body rocked back and forth as Kagome took out her own set of keys, unlocking the door and leading them inside. Stumbling over to the couch, she attempted to turn around so she could flop him down on it. However, the small space between the coffee table and the sofa wouldn't allow it, and Naraku's weight soon got the better of her.

Letting out a little yelp as she fell backward onto the couch, Kagome soon found her self stuck underneath the raven haired male's heavy body.

Smiling drunkenly at Kagome, Naraku couldn't help himself as he pressed his mouth against hers, his tongue slipping past her lips as she gasped in surprise.

Knowing very well that her friend was drunk, Kagome gave a mew of protest and pushed him back, trying not to think about the kiss. Drunk or not, Naraku seemed to have a way with his mouth. "Hey, are you alright?" she inquired, her own mind returning from its drunken stupor.

Ignoring her question, Naraku said nonchalantly, "You have the most wonderful set of lips I've ever had the pleasure of kissing, did you now that?"

Sighing, she murmured, "Geez, you're drunk."

"I most certainly am not, I'm just not sober, that's all," he replied. With that, Naraku lowered his head, his face nestled comfortably between her breasts.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome pleaded, "Can you remove your head from there?"

Voice slightly muffled, Naraku shook his head and whined, "I don't wanna. So comfy…"

Knowing she was defeated, Kagome decided to change the subject, her thoughts wandering back to when Sesshomaru refused to answer her question about his brother. "Why does Sesshomaru hate Inuyasha so much?"

When she did not receive an answer, she looked down at the top of Naraku's head and called, "Naraku?"

Again she was met with silence.

"Naraku!"

Slowly he lifted his head from its resting place, his dark brows knitted together. "What?"

"I asked you why Sesshomaru hates his brother," Kagome repeated.

Shaking his head, Naraku slurred, "I think it's because of what happened to his mother."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when he was very young and, with Sesshomaru's dad always being at work, he became a little cold toward the man. A few years later, he married again, to Inuyasha's mother, and a short time later they had a baby. In Sesshomaru's eyes, it's like his father had replaced both he and his mother, and that is why he resents Inuyasha, because he got the love from Touga that Sesshomaru never did."

Kagome felt tears of sympathy welling in her eyes for the poor childhood Sesshomaru was forced to live through. No one should have to go through losing a parent. "That's terrible," she whispered.

"Yeah, but don't you dare think about pitying him. If there is one thing that man hates, its pity. If you want to know more about it you'll have to talk to him, I'm going to bed," Naraku grumbled.

Kagome chuckled a little when he simply lowered his head back to its previous spot, snuggling between her breasts. She hoped that Sesshomaru would be back soon, so that he could help her with her little predicament.

The second she finished the thought, said silver haired man walked through the door, newly recovered keys jingling in his hand.

Staring blatantly at Kagome and Naraku, Sesshomaru couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of the lucky bastard. 'What a place to pass out,' he mused as he walked over toward them. When he neared, a pair of helpless blue eyes met with his, pleading for him to lend hand. "Are you in need of assistance?"

"Oh no," Kagome bit out sarcastically, "I'm just taking a breather."

"So you won't be needing me, then," he teased and began to walk away. When he heard a grumble and the quiet whine of his name, he made his way back to the couch, leaning against the back to gaze amusedly at the tiny woman caught beneath his best friend. "What was that?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome grit out, "I need your help, please."

Nodding, he walked around the couch and lifted Naraku off of Kagome, simply letting him fall back onto the leather cushions once she was out of harms way. Straightening up, he followed Kagome into the hall where there rooms were located, stopping when she turned around to bid him goodnight.

Blushing in remembrance of the kiss they had nearly shared on the dance floor, Kagome chewed her lip nervously, clasping her hands together as she stared at her feet in nervousness.

Smiling down at her, Sesshomaru grasped her chin between his thumb and index finger, tilting it up until her eyes met with his. Gazing into her dazzling sapphire orbs, he lowered his lips to hers, bestowing a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Goodnight, Kagome," he whispered as he turned to go into his bedroom.

"Goodnight," she mumbled in a dazed stupor.

Closing the door to her bedroom, Kagome slipped out of her clothing and into a baggy t-shirt, discarding her bra on the floor. Sliding limply into bed, she curled up under her covers, remembering all the wonderful… and not so wonderful, people she had met that day.

It amazed her how she had grown so close to the both Naraku and Sesshomaru in such a short amount of time. It was… difficult for her to even fathom just how she felt. There was no doubt in her mind that they were both attractive, but where exactly did she stand with these boys? Did they see her as a friend or… more?

The way she felt… well… she didn't know how she felt. She was so very confused with the way she felt toward not only Naraku, but Sesshomaru as well. 'Does it make me a bad person,' she pondered, 'to like both of them?'

Deciding to stow that conversation away for another time, she went back to thinking about Sesshomaru's life, and how unfair it was that he had to suffer at such a young age.

These thoughts led to recollections of her family. Her mother, her grandpa, her brother… her father. She too had suffered the loss of a parent, her father having died when she was only four, just after Souta was born.

Shaking her head, she scolded herself, 'Stop feeling sorry for your self. That was a long time ago. Besides, look at Souta, he didn't even have a chance to meet his dad. At least I had a few years with him, as short as they were. Daddy… I miss you so much.'

A lone tear crept down her cheek as she remembered what a kind and loving man Rumiko Higurashi had been. How he would always check for monsters under her bed before she went to sleep, how he would take her to the park and push her on the swings… how he always used to tell her how much he loved her every single night.

Wiping the tear away, she reminded herself, 'That was fifteen years ago, Kagome. He wouldn't want you to be sad. He always told you to keep your chin up, remember? So be grateful for all of the wonderful times you shared and stop crying.'

Sighing, she buried her face in the soft cushion of her pillow, willing away the painful memories of her deceased father.

* * *

Waking up with a start when a loud 'BAM' jarred her from sleep, Kagome groggily got out of bed and opened her door, looking down the hall into the living room.

At that same moment, Sesshomaru poked his head out of his own door. Kagome grumped when she saw that his hair, long as it was, was practically perfect. She looked at a few of the tangled strands of her own hair, growling quietly.

Shrugging, she stepped out into the hallway, Sesshomaru following behind her. It did not take them long to find the source of the noise. Instead of sprawled across the couch as he had been when they last saw him, Naraku was lying on the floor in between the sofa and the coffee table, clutching his head.

"Damn coffee table," he hissed, making it clear to his audience just what had happened.

Shaking her head, Kagome leaned on the couch and yawned a little good morning before asking, "So… you got a hangover?"

Groaning, Naraku sat up slowly, crawling back onto the couch and mumbling, "I can't hear you over the pounding in my head."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kagome snickered, heading to the kitchen to make her self a light breakfast.

Upon opening the fridge, she blanched at what she found. Something that looked like it may have, at one time, been a loaf of bread sat on the top shelf. Grimacing as she averted her eyes, Kagome then discovered something that looked like it could have been a pork chop, before it had started decomposing of course. With nothing in the vegetable crisper, the fridge was frightfully bare; the only good things in it were the milk and a few bottles of beer. Sneaking a peak in the freezer, she found about five pizzas and three frozen dinners. Shaking her head, she turned then to the cupboards, which looked as though they hadn't seen the light of day in ages. Cobwebs were hanging from pots, dust clinging to pans in a thick blanket.

Sighing, Kagome grumbled, "When was the last time you two went shopping?"

Popping a _Tylenol_, Naraku scoffed, "We're men, we don't go shopping."

Smirking evilly, Kagome looked first at Naraku and then Sesshomaru, advancing on them slightly.

The pair of dazed males looked nervously at one another, not sure they liked the look Kagome had in her eyes. The tiny, raven haired girl continued to approach, stopping only once she had reached the table where she plucked her keys from the surface.

Throwing a hand in the air, index finger extended, she cheered, "To the supermarket!"

* * *

Grumbling yet again, Sesshomaru looked around lazily, eyeing the different types of produce. He did agree it was high time they went and got groceries but… did she have to make them come along? Looking at said woman, he rolled his eyes as he spotted her skipping merrily down the isle in front of him, cart half full of food. How could anyone enjoy grocery shopping? It was beyond him.

Glancing at his watch, he realized he only had a few hours before he had to go to work. Turning to his right to inform Naraku of this, he paused in mid sentence when he found that the ebony haired male he was searching for was no where to be seen. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Naraku sneaking up to Kagome, a devious smirk on his face.

"Ahh!"

The entire store fell silent as all eyes were set upon Kagome. Blushing like mad, she apologized and looked to the floor, reaching behind her to shake out the piece of ice that was now sliding down her back. Once it was successfully removed, she whirled around to glare at the guilty party.

Naraku grinned triumphantly as the little woman stared at him with playful contempt. When she marched up to him, he stood completely still, lifting his tall form up to its full potential and looking down his nose at her.

"You…" Kagome's words trailed off as she wagged a finger in his face. Leaving him to ponder what exactly that 'You' could have meant, she returned to her cart, a plan formulating in her vengeful mind.

* * *

Sighing as he strolled aimlessly through the meat section, Naraku slid his hands into his pockets, humming a tune to him self. Noticing a flash of rouge, he turned to find Kagome, in her dark red sundress, approaching him. "Are you finished yet?" he asked.

Instead of answering, she simply continued to walk toward him, wearing an odd smirk. Naraku couldn't help but notice just how rhythmically her hips were swaying, nor did he fail to notice the way she parted her full, plump lips as she approached him. His excitement rose as she stopped directly in front of him, placing her hands on his chest as she leaned up toward him. Slowly, her hands trailed down his torso, stopping when they reached the waistband of his pants.

"Naraku…"

The way she purred his name made him hard almost instantly, and he found himself practically moaning the word, "Yes?"

Her lips hovered mere inches from his, stopping just before they touched. Her hand was slowly making its way past the waistline of his jeans and he actually did moan, though it was almost inaudible. Her lips, however, never made contact with his, but traveled up his cheek to rest beside his ear.

"Gotcha."

Eyes going wide, he shot backward as a freezing cold sensation became present inside of his pants.

"Shit!" he cursed as he shook the offending ice cube from his pant leg. When he shot Kagome a fiery glare, he found her to be giggling her brains out, holding her stomach to stop the shaking of her sides.

Charging her, he grabbed her and, once again, lifted her over his shoulder. Jogging over to the cart, he plopped her down in it, on top of all the other items, and pushed it toward the front counter. 'Well,' he grumbled to himself, 'at least you won't have to worry about walking around with a hard on.'

"Hey," Kagome whined indignantly, trying her best to keep her dress from riding up, "you let me out this instant."

"No," was all Naraku said in reply.

It was then that Sesshomaru rejoined the group from his own wander. Lifting an amused eyebrow, he inquired, "What, exactly, are you doing?"

Naraku shrugged, retorting nonchalantly, "Making sure little Kagome doesn't get lost. It's a big supermarket, after all, and the little thing can't seem to behave her self."

"Excuse me," Kagome squeaked, "I'm no child!"

Snickering, Naraku shot back, "No, you're a demon."

Shaking her head, Kagome claimed, "Nu-uh, I'm an angel."

"Is that so?" Naraku inquired while eying a piece of vanilla cake that was sitting on a sample table. Reaching over, he grabbed it and smeared it across Kagome's nose and cheeks. "Well… now you're angel food cake."

"Oh, that was so cheesy, Naraku," Kagome grumbled as she wiped white icing from her face.

As they approached the front, the customers in line stared openly as two young men pulled up into till three with a pretty young woman sitting in their cart.

Placing all of the items on the counter, Naraku lifted Kagome up and set her there as well.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose as he watched his friend search Kagome over for something, Sesshomaru asked, "Naraku, what are you looking for?"

"A price tag, I can't find one," he responded, his voice completely unwavering as he continued to search, lifting both her feet as if checking the soles of her shoes.

Sighing, he turned to the clerk, who was giving him a startled look, and asked innocently, "Would I be able to get a price check?"

**Review… (shakes fist menacingly while narrowing eyes)**


	5. Apple Of My Eye

**Chapter five is here! To all my loyal fans who have so desperately been craving citrus, you will find it in this chapter! It's a little bit of Nar/Kag action with some implications of a threesome. All you Sess/Kag people do not fret, for the next chapter will contain some action solely between the two of them. **

**Anyway… on with the ficcy! **

**Disclaimer: I refuse to say it again! You want to hear the bloody disclaimer go to any chapter before this one! **

**_Apple Of My Eye_ **

Placing the last can of soup into the cupboard, after having thoroughly cleaned it of course; Kagome discarded the plastic shopping bags in the recycling bin and grabbed a newly bought bottle of water.

Sauntering down the hall to find where Naraku was, she found him in his room… lifting weights… in nothing but a pair of shorts. Sucking in a breath, she simply stood and stared in admiration for a moment, watching the taut muscles in his arms rolls deliciously just beneath his skin. The sight was heavenly.

Clearing her throat, she knocked lightly against the door frame, gaining his attention.

Setting the bar back into place, Naraku sat up slowly, rolling his shoulders to loosen the tense muscle of his arms. Cranking his head to the side, he let out a satisfied groan as a distinct 'pop' was heard. "Yes?" he asked, looking casually over to where Kagome was standing in his doorway.

Stepping into his room a ways, she mumbled, "Oh, nothing in particular, I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"I was lifting weights," he told her smartly.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious, I would have never guessed without your enlightenment," she mumbled, moving to stand in front of him.

Now that Sesshomaru had left for work, only the two of them remained and, unless something was done soon, Kagome was going to go insane. She hated doing nothing. "I was just wondering what we're going to do now…"

Shrugging, Naraku stood, wiping the sweat from his brow. Exiting the room, Kagome trailing closely behind, he moved to stand near the window. Off to the east, a front of black, luminous clouds were approaching, carrying the promise of rain.

Kagome swallowed hard as she began to salivate, looking on in sheer delight as Naraku leaned against the window, the few remained shreds of sunlight making his perspiration covered body glisten.

How badly she found herself wanting to rake her nails over the muscular swell of his pectorals… to tease his tight, male nipples with her tongue and… 'Bad, Kagome, bad! Very naughty, Kagome! Get your mind out of the gutter!' she scolded herself after realizing just how dirty her thoughts were becoming.

However, in the position she found herself in now, living with two gorgeous men, it couldn't be helped. Despite popular belief, Kagome Higurashi was, in no way, a naïve little girl who saw the world as a big bright place full of butterflies and unicorns. No, it was a harsh place at times; a place full of violence, lies, drugs and sex. She had, after all, part taken in sexual activities. She blushed. Even if it was only once… it still counted.

She recalled her first time, remembering how it hadn't been what she expected. After hearing all of the rumors of how explosively amazing it was, she began to imagine it as something completely extraordinary. When it happened, however, it wasn't at all what she thought it would be.

It felt good, sure, but it wasn't as mind boggling as she assumed it to be. It had been with her first real boyfriend, Houjo, when she was seventeen. He had been slow and gentle, as she had expected him to be, for he had never been very outgoing. He was a sweet boy, she would give him that, but he was about as exciting as watching grass grow. She found herself wanting something more… thrilling. She wanted a man who was passionate and demanding… erotic and seductive… someone like...

Shaking her head, she turned and seated herself on the couch, flicking the television on and beginning to channel surf. She stopped when a familiar show flashed across the TV. She laughed quietly as she paused to watch the colorful cartoon characters whiz across the screen, thinking of how her brother used to wake up every Saturday morning to watch his favorite shows. It was amazing how he would sleep in until twelve every day, managing to sleep through absolutely anything. Yet, on Saturday morning, come dawn, he was awake before anyone else, and for what? Just so he could watch a few episodes of cartoons.

"What?"

"Hn?" she started, been shaken from her reverie when Naraku's smooth voce echoed in her left ear.

"You laughed," he clarified.

"Oh," Kagome began, realization dawning upon her, "this just reminds me of my brother, that's all." Turning to Naraku, who was sitting beside her, she asked curiously, "What about you? How is your family?"

Something in his eyes darkened, a small frown marring his eerily beautiful features.

"I never knew my real parents. I was given up for adoption right after I was born, along with my older, twin brother, Onigumo. The family that took us in was nice enough, but I never really connected with them. When I was eight, the house caught on fire and… Onigumo… he never made it out."

Not knowing what to say at the moment, Kagome remained silent as she slid her arms around his waist. Finally finding her tongue, she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Naraku, I never meant to…"

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her, placing an arm around her shoulders. A small smile gracing his lips, he added, "That happened a long time ago."

When she continued to look at him with sorrow filled eyes, he leaned forward and kissed her on the top of the head, pulling the remote gently from her hand and changing the channel.

Remaining in his arms, Kagome leaned into his embrace, resting her head on his broad, bare shoulder as he continued to search for a suitable program they could watch.

'Wow,' she mused, 'it seems that all of us have gone through our fair share of loss.' She wondered idly if, perhaps, that was one of the reasons she felt so drawn to them. Maybe their souls longed to be together, to be able to share their heartache with one another. Maybe that was why she was so comfortable around them.

Brushing all thought aside, Kagome inhaled deeply, finding that Naraku smelled rather pleasant, even after having worked out. It was like fresh pine trees and rain, a natural, earthy scent that made her senses relax even further. Cuddling up to him a little more, she watched as different channels flicked by.

* * *

After an hour of football, Kagome had wiggled her way out of Naraku's hold and prepared something to snack on. Since she didn't feel like preparing a gourmet meal, she settled for two bowls of ramen instead, along with an apple for herself.

Balancing one bowl in each hand while holding the apple in her mouth, Kagome made her way back to her previous seat, setting the other bowl in front of Naraku while placing hers on the coffee table as well. Removing the apple from her mouth, she picked up her ramen and began to pick at it, her eyes glued to the TV screen all the while.

It had become a talent of hers... multitasking, that is. Now, thanks to years of having a little brother, she was able to watch television and handle food with ease.

Polishing off his ramen, Naraku set the empty bowl on the coffee table and looked at Kagome, who was happily munching her apple. Feeling like he wanted an apple as well, he reached over and snatched it from her hand, biting into it while trying to withhold the smirk that threatened to break out on his lips.

Glaring first at the offending hand that had stolen her apple and then at the owner of said hand, Kagome shouted indignantly, "Hey, that's mine! Go get your own."

Looking at her from the corner of his eye, Naraku took another bite.

Growling, Kagome launched herself onto the raven haired male, catching him off guard and successfully swiping the apple from his hand. When he retaliated and pounced on her, she tried her hardest to keep it out of his reach. She soon realized, though, that his arms were much longer than hers and attempted a different approach. Quickly biting into it, she held it with her mouth and grabbed both of his wrists, using all of her strength to keep him from her apple.

To her surprise, Naraku didn't attempt to use his advantage in strength to overpower her and grab the apple. Instead, he hovered from his spot above her while wearing a mischievous smirk. Seconds later, he leaned forward and simply bit into said apple. Now why in the hell hadn't she thought of that? Groaning, she released his hands and pushed him off of her, handing him the apple in defeat.

Standing, she scooted into the kitchen and grabbed an apple of her own.

When she sat back beside Naraku, he paused and looked at the fresh piece of fruit in her hand. Then, looking to his own apple, he whined, "Hey, yours is redder."

Smirking, Kagome took a big bite of her ripe, juicy apple and moaned dramatically, "Mmm… its soooo good."

Giving her a little shove, Naraku resumed eating the apple he had stolen from Kagome and left her alone… for the time being.

* * *

Hours had come and gone, the rain having started up around three o'clock, right after they had had their 'lupper', as she had christened it. The term 'lupper', in her own little Kagome vocabulary, was defined as the light meal that came between lunch and supper, usually consisting of ramen, fruit, or chips.

Supper had consisted of one of the many pizzas that had been stored away in the freezer. 'Funny,' Kagome mused, 'I went and bought all of those groceries and what do I have for supper? Something that had been here before I went shopping, of course.'

Naraku looked up at the clock on their wall. Eight fifteen. They had been watching a movie marathon for approximately five hours now.

Shaking his head, Naraku looked down at Kagome, who was comfortably settled against his side. He had a wonderful view of her perfect profile. Her dainty, well-shaped nose, her long, thick lashes and high cheekbones… her succulent lips.

Leaning down, he found himself placing his lips over said morsels, bestowing an eager kiss upon them. Realizing what he had just done, he pulled back a ways and mumbled, "I apologize, Kagome, I… I don't know what came over me."

Touching her still tingling lips, Kagome turned to Naraku, who looked rather ashamed. Smiling lopsidedly, she remembered just how bloody good he had looked leaning against the window. Placing a timid hand on his thigh, she cupped his cheek with her other hand and kissed him back.

It was short and sweet, no more than a peck, but it was more than enough to ignite the fire in Naraku's veins. Grasping the back of her neck, he pulled her back to him, splashing his scalding lips against hers in a fierce and desperate kiss.

Kagome instantly knew she was helpless against his passionate barrage. Instead of fighting or protesting, she melted into him, parting her rouge tinted lips to grant his willing tongue access to the recesses of her mouth.

Groaning as he sampled her delicious flavor, he placed his free hand on the small of her back and lowered her onto the couch, quickly moving above her. Balancing his weight on his elbows, he reluctantly detached his mouth from hers, giving them both time to breath. Kissing her dark, swollen lips once more, he moved his caresses elsewhere, trailing his mouth along her cheek to her ear. Dipping his tongue into the small cavern, he trailed it up the shell of her ear, and then moved to nibble her earlobe.

Mewling in want, Kagome twined her fingers into his wavy, charcoal strands, tugging as he nipped at the sensitive skin just under her ear. She shuddered as his tongue traveled down her throat, stopping to suckle her pounding pulse.

Naraku groaned as he tested her delicate flesh, worshipping the expanse of her neck. Moving his attentions elsewhere, he skimmed across the surface of her chest, his lips never once pressing down, but merely leaving feathery light caresses against her heated flesh. His ears burned with the delightful noises she was making. Every purr, every coo, every whimper… they were all musical.

His nimble hands made short work of the zipper at the back of her dress, slipping the straps off of her slender shoulders and down her arms. He sucked in a breath as her pert, round breasts were exposed to his hungry gaze, twin rose colored peaks begging for his attention. He wasted no time in showering her with fervent kisses, his lips finding one of her puckered nipples and sucking it wantonly into his mouth.

Arching her back for him, she longed for his ministrations elsewhere, her other aching nipple feeling cold and neglected. As if reading her mind, Naraku quickly moved to the next, flicking it with his talented tongue and blowing cool air onto it. Squeaking at the sensation, she grasped his shoulders tightly and mewled his name. "Naraku…"

Lifting himself off of her a ways, he pushed the dress from her hips and over her legs, loving just how smooth her skin felt. Then, once the cumbersome cloth was removed, he helped her sit and slid his hands under her bottom, lifting her off of the couch and against him.

Her legs instantly found their way around his waist, her arms around his neck. She gasped when she felt _him_ pressed firmly against her thinly clothed core.

Grinning, Naraku rolled his hips into hers, pressing his rigid erection against her entrance. "Do you see what you do to me?"

Kagome blushed prettily as he continued to grind his hips into hers, the stiff bulge in his shorts prodding at her damp core through the material of her underwear.

Their lips met yet again in an insatiable kiss as Naraku made his way through the kitchen and down the hall, shoving his door open with a swift kick of his foot and closing it in the same way. Bringing the little treasure bundled in his arms to his bed, he carefully set her down and moved onto his knees. Snaking his fingers under the elastic of her panties, Naraku slid them off of her and tossed them aside carelessly.

Kagome mewed as he pulled her bottom to the edge of the bed, lifting her legs over his shoulders.

Swallowing hard at the sight of her glistening lips, Naraku lifted his gaze from between her legs to her face, where her startled, pleading eyes caught his. Holding her gaze, he flicked his tongue out across her entrance, dipping in slightly to find the sensitive bundle of nerves he knew resided within.

Yelping as he discovered her clit, Kagome resisted the urge to simply thrust herself into his face. She gave a strangled moan as his tongue snaked out again to find her aching nub, this time torturing it with several, well timed strokes. The rhythmic flicking of his tongue seemed to go on for an eternity, until finally it stopped.

Eyes widening, her hands clenched the bed sheets as she felt his tongue drive into her.

Groaning as her delicious tang met his eager tongue, Naraku could only shudder as he reveled in how very tight she was. Pulling out slightly, he plunged back in with renewed vigor, curling his tongue to draw out more of her sweet nectar.

Jaw clenching as his magnificent mouth continued to pleasure her, Kagome let her back arch, brazenly bucking her hips forward a little. What he was doing felt so wonderful, so refreshing. _This_ was the kind of feeling she had expected for her first time. The sensation coiling in the pit of her belly was almost too much to bear. Moaning Naraku's name in raw ecstasy, Kagome wiggled under him fruitlessly, trying so very hard to reach the pinnacle she knew was quickly approaching.

* * *

Sighing as he closed the door behind him, Sesshomaru loosened his tie and pulled off his suit jacket. Working for his father was always exhausting. The man drove him to his limits. Then again, that was why Touga Taisho was such a renowned business man; he would push everything to the maximum, and expect nothing but the absolute best from all of his employees, especially his son. He would always say that, since Sesshomaru was the inheritor to not only half of his fortune, but his company as well, he needed to be pushed harder than most.

Moving into the living room, where he heard the television, he was shocked to find it empty. The discovery was shocking since neither he nor Naraku ever left the TV on when they weren't watching it. Perhaps Kagome had? Shrugging, he flicked it off and moved to his bedroom.

Just as he made to reach for his door handle, he thought he heard a noise coming from Naraku's room. Turning, he found his friend's door to be slightly ajar. Hearing another small thump as well as a whimper, he stepped to the door and pushed it open, the sight that met his eyes not what he had been expecting at all.

Arching off the bed, Kagome let out a loud, breathy call of her partner's name, slumping back onto the mattress once the shocks of her release had passed. Letting her head tilt to the side, she noticed someone standing in the doorframe. Panicking, she covered herself and squinted to see just who the intruder was.

When her eyes caught sight of silver hair and amber orbs, she realized who exactly it was.

Eyes flickering with jealousy and hurt, he set his jaw and moved to head back into his own room. Yet, a timid call of his name stopped him dead in his tracks. Looking over his shoulder at the pair, he watched as Kagome sat up slightly, her hands falling to her lap as she nibbled her bottom lip. Naraku was regarding him as well, a casual, nonchalant look gracing his features, as though he hadn't just been caught orally pleasuring Kagome.

Blushing like mad, Kagome looked at Naraku who seemed to hear her unspoken question and nodded in affirmation. Glancing back to Sesshomaru, she asked timidly, "Would… would you like to join us?"

Eyes widening a little in shock, Sesshomaru paused for a moment. Shock quickly fading into satisfaction, he smirked and made his way back into the room. Unbuttoning his white dress shirt, he abandoned it on the floor and pushed the bedroom door closed with his foot.

**Ohhhhhh, Sesshomaru joins in on the action… lucky Kagome, I can't believe that lucky wench gets all the good ass… (mumbles incredulously). **

'**Cough' 'cough' REVIEW 'cough'… **

**By the way, I'm going away for a few days so my next chapter probably won't be up for about four or five days, sorry. Please don't kill me (cowers in corner). **


	6. Bathroom Fun

**Yay next chapter! Sorry fans, I would have had this posted yesterday but traffic was so heavy I couldn't download any more documents. **

**WARNING: This chapter is practically one big Sess/Kag lemon so, if you don't like it, don't read it. It is that simple. Also, my potty mouth may come in a few times so excuse that as well. **

**PS: During the 'ahem' threesome, there was absolutely no Nar/Sess going on. Sorry to those of you who like yaoi, it's just not my cup of tea.  
**

**You want a bloody disclaimer, go to chapter one!**

**_Bathroom Fun_ **

Cracking a single amber eye open, Sesshomaru gazed down into the sleeping face of the little angel in his arms. Tousled, raven hair framed her adorable face. High cheekbones sported their permanent rouge tint, deep pink lips set into a pout as a small puff of breath blew out against his bare chest. Her miraculous sapphire eyes were currently closed, a thick fan of black lashes fluttering lightly against her cheek. Her dainty, feminine nose scrunched as a strand of her midnight locks fell into her face.

Shifting a little, he laughed when he felt Kagome's arms tighten around him, her leg swinging over his thigh to keep him in place.

"Kagome," he murmured, "it's time we woke up, don't you think?"

He watched as she shook the mop of tangled black hair that was her head and buried her face in the crook of his neck. A muffled response was heard, one that he almost couldn't make out. Yet, he was certain it had something to do with wanting to 'stay in bed forever'.

He too wished that he could stay in bed with her forever, never having to leave the warmth of her arms. However, there were certain factors that had to be taken into consideration. Firstly, there was the fact that they were in Naraku's bed and, though his friend was currently at one of his classes, Sesshomaru was certain he would not be pleased if he came home to find his room had been taken over.

Secondly, he desperately needed a shower. After what had happened only hours ago, he knew very well that he smelled of sweat and sex. Then, of course, there were those other, _minor_ things, such as eating, drinking, etcetera.

His stomach tightened as he remembered just what had transpired, the way she had screamed for him. He could still feel her delightful, pink tongue stroking his heavy erection. The wonderful humming noise she made while doing so sent very…_ very_ pleasurable vibrations through his loins.

He supposed he could thank Naraku for that, for he was the very reason Kagome had been moaning so. The situation wasn't a foreign one, for he and Naraku had shared the same woman before. Yet, Kagome was different, so much better than the women they had sought release in before. She was so much more pure, so much more satisfying.

As for the seeing his friend naked… he didn't much care. After all, Naraku didn't have anything that he himself did not possess. The thought of intimately _being_ with a man made him shudder. He liked women, period. He knew his friend to be the same. When presented with an extremely sexy female, it was hard to even notice anyone else was there at all. All he had to do was focus on her beautiful face, her magnificent body… her electrifying touch… Bloody hell he really needed a cold shower.

Shifting once more, Sesshomaru untangled himself from her vice like grip and slid out from under the covers. The little angel whimpered the second his weight lifted from the bed. When he turned to look at her he found the most adorable sight awaiting him. She was curled up in a ball, a cute little pout on her lips. The pillow he had been currently using was wedged in between her bent knees, her arms hugging the device tightly to her chest. Her messy hair lay in a black halo around her head, one eye clenched shut while the other was cracked open and staring accursedly at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Where are you going?" she inquired, sleep still fogging her brain.

"To shower, Kagome," he explained while sighing.

Mumbling incoherently, she rolled over, further tangling herself in the blankets.

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru made for the shower, lifting his arms above his head in a satisfying stretch. Pushing the bathroom door open, he made his way inside and moved to the shower. Turning the water on to a suitable degree, he stepped in, not having to worry about disrobing since he was already naked.

When he heard the shower door slide open, he tilted his head sideways and started when he found a pair of large, blue eyes staring at him. Lifting a brow, he inquired softly, "Is there something you need?"

Shrugging, Kagome scratched her head lazily and muttered, "I figured I should take a shower too."

He stood in silence as she stepped into the stall with him, closing the door securely behind her. His amber orbs watched intently as she stepped under the showerhead and soaked herself down, her mass of tangled hair now smoothed out, cascading down her back like a charcoal waterfall.

Her tiny hand reached past him to the shelf along the wall, snatching a bottle of shampoo from it. He was a little surprised when he heard a 'gloop' and felt a blob of something cool land on the top of his head. Soon her slender fingers were tangling into his hair, massaging his scalp and working the shampoo into his long, hoary locks.

Standing patiently, he allowed her to rinse his hair out and repeat the action with conditioner. Her actions were evoking memories of the night they had spent together, and how her precise fingers had smoothed out over his skin, prickling his nerves and igniting the flames of dormant passion that lay within him.

When she began to rub soap over his chest, he could bear it no longer and grabbed the tiny white bar from her, tossing it over his shoulder and grabbing her firmly by the waist. Pressing her back against the wall he lifted her miniscule frame up so that he could wrap her legs around his hips.

Gasping in shock and excitement, Kagome responded quickly and placed her hands on his shoulders, his palms cupping her backside to keep her in place. The familiar bulk of his fully erect length slid into her, making her toss her head back and mewl in delight.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to hurt her, Sesshomaru began to rock against her, his large hands guiding her with his thrusts.

He let out a satisfied groan as she began a steady pace with him, her tight, constricting passage still clamping viciously around his throbbing erection. Removing one hand from her bottom, he placed it beside her head against the wall, pressing her more firmly into the tiled structure. Tempo increasing, he grit his teeth as the inklings of release crept up his spine.

Kagome mewled in delight as the ache subsided from her lower regions, replaced with the pleasant pulsing of him inside of her. Her senses sparked with ecstasy, her body responding frantically to the many different sensations. The hot water sliding across her skin, Sesshomaru's slick, firm chest rubbing against her aching nipples, his engorged arousal thrusting into her… again, and again, and again…

Nails burying themselves into his shoulders, she screamed as her first release hit, her tiny body quivering under the force. She continued to moan as Sesshomaru's relentless attack continued, his forceful thrusts never ceasing.

Grunting as he felt her tense and shudder against him, his sensuous lips lifted into a smirk as she cried out for him again, just as she had last night.

He felt sorry for Naraku, having to wake up so early to go to his classes. He himself had class tomorrow, but his wasn't until two in the afternoon. He couldn't imagine how difficult it would have been to pry himself away from the angel he held so early in the morning, especially after their rigorous exercise the night before.

Though he had made her scream for him more than once, Naraku had gotten his fare share of it as well. Never before had he met a female that could keep up with the sex drive of both he _and_ Naraku. She truly was one in a million.

Clenching his eyes shut as the familiar tingle of an orgasm shook his being, he moaned breathily, spilling his hot seed deep inside the woman in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he collapsed against her, his face buried in the crook of her neck.

Kagome shook as he lifted her off of him, setting her gently on her feet. For a moment, she simply stood there, arms around his middle, cheek pressed against his chest. The deep rumbling in his throat sounded almost like a purr, the silky baritone vibrating through his chest cavity and into her ear, soothing her. Turning around, she rested her back against his front, sighing as the next few moments passed in peaceful silence, nothing but the pattering of the water against their skin.

Breathing deeply, Sesshomaru inhaled the wondrous smell that was Kagome, loving how it tickled his senses. Reaching up, he wrapped an arm securely around her middle, his free hand moving to stroke her hair. Leaning down, he presses his nose into the crook of her neck, nuzzling her soft flesh. Nipping playfully, he trailed a line of kisses up her neck to her ear, suckling her earlobe between his teeth.

Moaning in content as he continued his gentle caresses, Kagome melted into Sesshomaru's touch, responding with a shy yelp as the hand that had been in her hair strayed south to tease her nipples. His other hand began to stroke her belly, fingers tracing circular patterns over her shivering flesh.

It was not long before he had her writhing in his grasp, her body squirming against him. Her firm, round buttocks shifted, successfully rubbing against his growing arousal. He hissed, the sound almost inaudible when compared to Kagome's constant mewing. Slowly his fingers left her abdomen, sliding down past her naval to the small pearl hidden in her wet folds. Precise digits manipulated the little bud until she was begging him to allow her completion.

Chuckling low in his throat, he kissed her cheek and purred, "As you wish." Tongue continuing to worship the expanse of her throat, a single finger slid inside of her, his thumb never once stopping its ministrations to her swollen clit. In and out in slow, rhythmic strokes, he coaxed her body into a fit of pleasure, her hips rocking frantically against his hand.

Gritting her teeth, Kagome threw her head back as another tidal wave of raw ecstasy ripped through her. Coming out of her euphoria, she leaned back against Sesshomaru, who was just now extracting his slender finger from her tight sheath.

Lifting his hand in front of her, he eyed the sticky, clearish substance coating his middle finger, pressing his lips against her ear as he taunted, "Look at how wet you are, naughty little girl."

Blushing as she watched him lick her essence from his middle finger, Kagome noted with dual satisfaction that he was hard again, the evidence of which was poking her in the back. Turning around, she smiled up at him and cooed back, "It seems I'm not the only one who's excited." Her slender fingers wound around his stiff cock, giving it a light squeeze for emphasis.

Grunting, Sesshomaru admitted, "So it would seem." His molten amber gaze never once left her as she began to stroke him, her teasing blue orbs smiling back up at him, mischief sparkling in their oceanic depths. Her hold was firm yet gentle, her talented fingers working him into a frenzy. Her touch was teasing and gentle, her feathery caresses causing havoc within his pleasure induced body.

Gasping and bucking into her hand, he shuddered as he emptied his load, his seed spattering against her stomach and chest. Sucking in deep breaths of air, he glanced down at Kagome, who was eying the mess on her front.

Snickering as she screwed up her face a little, he commented, while turning her to face the showerhead, "One step forward and two steps back, hn?"

"No kidding," she agreed, "I thought we came in here to get clean and here I am dirtier than when I first got in." Shaking her head, she searched for the bar of soap, spying it sitting innocently above the drain hole.

Sesshomaru tensed as she bent over to retrieve the forgotten bar, his eyes instantly focusing in on her delicious backside.

Kagome grabbed the soap and stood, giving a little 'eep' as she righted herself. 'There is no way in hell,' she gasped, 'I mean come on, and right after we just…' The proof, however, was clear enough as it jabbed her in the rear. Grumbling, she turned her head and groaned, "Not again Sesshomaru, we just…"

She never did get a chance to finish her sentence as his scalding lips splashed against hers, his eager hands turning her around to face him.

Slipping into oblivion, Kagome dropped the soap; the poor white bar sliding back into its previous spot, completely forgotten once more.

**It's a little shorter than the last few chapters but, meh, it's a lemon.**

**Also****, I had someone comment on the fact that Sesshomaru would be unable to perform so soon after having ejaculated. I beg to differ. I know men who have a very fast recovery times, it just differs from person to person.  
**

**You will review now! Otherwise I won't write another chapter! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**

Return to Top


	7. Recollections Of Passion

**So here is the next chapter.**

**I don't know yet who Kagome will end up with. Perhaps I'll leave her with both… after all, it's so hard to choose! **

**By the way, I hope none of you expect some sort of elaborate ending because, as I said, this is just a big, drawn out lemon that takes a while to get started. There won't really be a huge, climactic point in the story or anything.**

"**Blahblah" : speech**

'**Blahblah' : thoughts / sounds**

**_Blahblah_ : flashbacks**

**WARNING! Citrus and swearing in this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: … you know what to do!**

_**Recollections Of Passion**_

He sighed in a bored fashion as he stared at the whiteboard at the front of the class. The droning of his professor had become nothing but a distant hum, an annoying buzz at the back of his mind.

He had tried earlier to focus, to pay attention to the day's lecture, but found it nearly impossible. The only thing he really seemed to be able to concentrate on were the images he had been blessed with last night, the recollections of soft, warm hands caressing his body, a silken, pink tongue exploring every inch of him… Kagome.

His time with her had been sweet, but far too short for his liking. Now here he was, stuck in class while Sesshomaru got to stay at home and lounge around with the raven haired beauty that was their roommate. 'Lucky bastard,' he groused.

Reading the formula on the board for what seemed like the millionth time he sighed and set his pen down, slouching in his chair and closing his eyes. If he couldn't concentrate on his schoolwork, he would think of something else.

_Naraku watched idly as Sesshomaru shut the door behind him, his white dress shirt soon after discarded on the floor. _

_Turning to look at the petite woman in front of him, Naraku noted the mounting anticipation in her eyes. Had she ever participated in a threesome? Deciding to find out, he helped her sit and lowered his smirking lips to her ear. "Have you ever been with two men, Kagome?"_

_She said nothing, her brilliant blue orbs flashing with nervousness. Finally, after some hesitation, she turned to him and shook her head, confirming his belief that she had never partaken in an activity such as this. _

_Smile broadening, he moved her plaint form about until she was sitting in his lap, Sesshomaru, who had shed all of his clothing, coming to kneel before her. Kissing her shoulder, he whispered huskily, "Well then, since this is your first time doing something like this, we'll have to make this a night to remember, no?"_

_He heard her gasp, the small sound echoing in his ears. His fingers gently traced her curves, stopping to mold the twin mounds of maturity to his will. Tweaking her hard nipples in a playful manner, his lips returned to her shoulder where his tongue preformed an intricate dance over her flesh. The warm, salty flavor of her skin teased his taste buds, his nostrils flaring to drink up the insatiable scent of her flowing, ebony tresses._

_Her surprised squeak made him snigger, loving the blush that spread across her cheeks as Sesshomaru moved between her thighs. _

"_What ever is that matter? Only moments ago I was performing the very same act and you seemed perfectly comfortable," Naraku taunted._

_Her coy response made him chuckle again._

"_Well… that was different… I mean… there was only one of you. It seems so much more…"_

"_Naughty?" he finished for her. When she nodded, he nipped her earlobe and continued his attentions to her breasts, her head leaning back to rest on his collar. _

_When Sesshomaru began his ministrations to her sopping core, she moaned loudly into the crook of Naraku's neck, her hot breath wafting against his throat. Grinning lopsidedly, Naraku grasped both of her wrists, trapping them behind her back with a single hand. Her panicked question was expected._

"_What are you doing?"_

_Kissing her nonchalantly on the cheek, he answered, "Binding your hands so that you don't try to interfere with what we have in store for you." With that, his free hand was once again toying with her nipples, strumming them rhythmically with his fingers. _

_He looked to Sesshomaru, who was currently prodding her wet folds with his fingers while smirking at the defenseless little woman and flicking her clit with his thumb. _

_Kagome's shy mewls turned into desperate cries of need, her writhing body wiggling erotically against him. Her full, voluptuous figure swayed to and fro, her hips jerking up toward Sesshomaru's invading hand. _

_Naraku eyed her glistening folds, watching as his friend slowly dipped a finger into her and withdrew tediously, repeating the action while increasing the tempo. _

_When they sensed her release was near, they both drew back, loving how she whimpered for them. "What's the matter, darling?"_

"_Please…" she began, her panting breaths harsh and ragged._

_Lifting a mocking brow, Naraku looked up at Sesshomaru, who looked back at him and chuckled. His friend then proceeded to taunt her, trailing his fingers along her entrance. "Please what, Kagome?"_

_Tossing her head back and forth, she whined wantonly, "Please, please… don't stop."_

"_Don't stop what?" Naraku inquired, his thumb rubbing a slow circle over her nipple. _

_The little angel in his arms cried out loudly, her eyes flying shut as she begged, "Don't stop!"_

_Snaking his tongue out to flick her ear, Naraku pinched her nipple harshly while whispering seductively, "Say it, Kagome. What do you want us to do?"_

_Giving in, she cried out desperately, "I want you to make me come!"_

_Growling, he continued his torture on her breasts, watching with growing arousal as Sesshomaru plunged his finger back into her. _

_It wasn't long before she grew rigid and cried out, shaking wildly as she came. Naraku had never been so turned on in the whole of his life. Watching her get off was arguably the hottest thing he had ever seen. _

_Needing to find his release in her, he pushed her forward until she rested on hands and knees, quickly situating himself behind her. Sliding his stiff, fully erect arousal against her entrance, he coated himself in her feminine juices. Hands grasping her hips firmly, he pressed the head of his member against her opening, slowly easing his throbbing erection into her. He could tell it had been some time since she was last bedded, and tried his hardest to stay still once he was completely sheathed within her. _

_Gulping in breaths of air, he waited patiently for her to signal her readiness, his loins burning as her convulsing passage milked him. When he felt her give a timid buck, he withdrew slowly, almost all the way to the tip, before pushing back in, his hips rolling sensuously against her backside.  
_

_Her moaning was muffled, yet ever present, her mouth being currently occupied by Sesshomaru's engorged length. Focusing on her sweet backside and wet, tight walls, he picked up his pace, grunting as she bucked backward, completely enveloping his rigid cock to the hilt. _

_Groaning as she continued to rock into him, Naraku managed to choke out, "Oh god… you're so f-fucking… tight." _

_He heard Sesshomaru's groan of satisfaction, noticed the quick intake of breath as well as a rough buck of his hips, signaling his climax. _

_Moments later, Kagome moaned in elation, her delicate body convulsing as she too was blessed with release. "Ahhhhhh, Naraku!"_

_Her sheath clamped down on him like a vice, her wet, hot walls stroking him viciously, coaxing him into his own euphoria. "Kagome."_

_Growling as his seed burst forth into her awaiting body, Naraku surged forward a few more times, his slow, shallow thrusts prolonging his explosive orgasm. Emptying the last of himself into her, Naraku slumped over her, taking a moment to breathe as the aftershock of his release wore off. _

_After a few minutes of rest, he felt himself harden yet again; her silken walls still convulsing mildly. He slid out and turned her around, offering Sesshomaru his share of her delightful little box._

_Watching as Sesshomaru lay flat on his back and pulled her on top of him, so that she was straddling him backwards, he took his place in front of her, feet planted on either side of Sesshomaru's legs. _

He could still feel the soft warmth of her lips as she worked his length the night before, missing their tender strokes.

Never before had he experienced something so… breathtaking, so absolutely unexplainable. His night with her had been heaven, and he planned on spending several more of his nights the same way, tangled in Kagome's passionate embrace.

Her eyes alone made him hard. The soft chiming of her voice. The tender caress of her lips… lips he knew spewed many a delightful sound.

Grumbling as his pants became a little too tight for comfort, Naraku willed his erection to go away, hoping no one in class had noticed.

Then, abruptly, a loud 'snap' brought his attention to the man standing before him. Following the ruler that had slapped his desk, he gazed up at his professor with a bland expression, his erection automatically going down. He was somewhat grateful to the short, rotund, and balding man.

"Mr. Akuma," the pudgy man began, "since you seem to know the material so well, considering that you haven't been paying attention all class, would you explain to the class just how brainwaves fluctuate during ones sleep as opposed to how they do throughout the day?"

Grumbling, Naraku stood and explained calmly, "The first two stages, when one begins to fall asleep, are a simple process of slowing down brainwaves. Next, during stages three and four, the pattern of our brain slows down dramatically, the only real known function it carries out during this time is that it sends signals through the body to heal and rejuvenate. Once completely asleep, a person enters REM, or 'Rapid Eye Movement', sleep. This is also known as the 'dream stage'. During this time the brain assimilates and organizes all of the information we have received throughout the day. If the process goes correctly, the mind slips back into stage one and goes through the process again every ninety minutes." With that, Naraku promptly sat down, folding his arms over his chest.

Clearing his throat, the professor nodded and waddled back to his desk.

Naraku smirked. The look of shock on that man's face had been incredibly satisfying. So he thought to catch him off guard, hm? Well he was sorely mistaken in assuming that Naraku Akuma was a simpleton. He was, after all, the top of his class, though he probably paid the least amount of attention.

Snickering as the fat man began scribbling things on the board, his chubby face still flushed with anger, Naraku retrieved his pen from its spot on the desk and began to take notes. Every once and awhile, his mind would stray, lingering on raven hair and bright blue eyes.

**Please review… please :'(**


	8. Stuffed Animals

**Here is the next chapter, people! Sorry it took me so long to post but I was gone again this weekend. What can I say…? I'm a busy girl. **

**I can't seem to find anywhere to really take this story so it will probably end within the next chapter or so. Don't you worry though, I'm working on two other stories to post right away. **

"**Blahblah" : speech**

'**Blahblah' : thought**

**Disclaimer:… grrrrrr…..**

_**Stuffed Animals**_

Tossing his bag on the table, disregarding the fact that his laptop was occupying it as well as his binder, Naraku grumbled and sat down on the couch next to Kagome, who was currently channel surfing.

Pausing in her quest to find a decent program, Kagome tilted her head to the side and smiled at Naraku who, in her opinion, looked positively beat. Tossing her arms around him in an enthusiastic hug, Kagome teased in a voice that resembled a mother talking to a child, "Oh, is Naraku grumpy?"

Scowling, Naraku leaned back to tell her briskly, "I do not get 'grumpy'."

Clicking her tongue, Kagome shook her head and slapped him playfully on the back. Rising off the couch, she rested her hands on his shoulders and announced, "I know exactly what Mr. Grumpy Bear needs!"

Eye twitching only slightly, Naraku inquired jadedly, "_Mr. Grumpy Bear_?" When Kagome nodded, he sighed and asked, "And what, pray tell, do you think I need?"

Pushing him so that he was lying face down on the couch, Kagome took her place next to him and began to rub his back. "A nice massage," she told him.

Groaning as she began to work on a particularly tight knot just under his right shoulder blade, he sighed, "Mmm, a massage does sound promising."

The remainder of the massage was spent in silence, the odd grunt or groan coming from the ebony haired male. Gentle hands explored the expanse of Naraku's broad back, working out every knot they found with the utmost care. Finishing with his shoulders, she slid her hands to his neck, finding an alarming amount of stress in this particular area.

Sinking into the wonderful sensation of Kagome's diligent fingers, Naraku closed his eyes, inhaling deeply as she worked on a soar spot near the base of his skull.

Sesshomaru, who had joined the pair in the living room not long after the massage had begun, glanced longingly at the dainty hands that soothed Naraku's aching muscles. Picking up the remote that lay invitingly on the coffee table, he changed the channel from its current, horrid location. He shuddered. '_Soap operas_, disgusting.'

"All done!" chimed Kagome as she patted her roommate lightly on the back.

Naraku grumbled and sat slowly, not wanting to move from the wonderfully lulling position he was in. Her hands had done wonders on his sore muscles. Propping himself up into a sitting position, he settled for observing Kagome instead.

She looked rather charming, with her hair in two messy braids, dressed in her baggy, navy sweatpants and grey, fitted muscle shirt. He had noted earlier, when she had first approached him, that the letters, 'TDA' were scrawled across the bum. Curiosity perking, he asked, "What do the letters stand for?"

Lifting both brows at his unexpected question, Kagome assumed he was speaking of the print on her pants and answered, "Tokyo Dance Academy."

'Ah, so she's a dancer,' Naraku mused, 'that explains her natural rhythm and well toned legs.'

"You attended?"

Nodding, she added, "I attended all throughout my school years, from kindergarten to grade twelve. My classes were always after school hours during week days and then early morning on Saturday."

Leaning back against the cushioning of the chair he was seated in, Sesshomaru inquired, "What type of dance did you take?"

Shrugging, Kagome turned her gaze to the stoic, silver haired male to her left and explained, "Well I like to experiment, so I tried a few different types. The most predominant of which were Latin, street jazz, and hip-hop. Out of all of them I'd have to say that Latin was my favorite."

"Any particular reason why?" Naraku asked.

Sighing, Kagome stretched her arms over her head and let out a satisfied groan. "Well," she began, flopping back against the couch, "it's meant to state ones feelings. It's a dance that expresses anger, sorrow, joy, passion… It's very refreshing. A very positive way to vent, if need be."

Nodding, Sesshomaru turned back to the television, continuing in his search for something of interest.

Kagome watched carefully as the channels whizzed by, looking desperately for something that caught her attention. Suddenly, a flash of color popped up on the screen, snagging her interest. "Wait!" she yelped, "Turn back for a second."

When Sesshomaru flicked back to what had caught her attention, he could not help the smirk that tugged at his lips upon seeing her expression. Apparently, the carnival was in town, and Kagome was obviously elated. Her lips were parted in awe and excitement, the corners tilted up in a shocked smile. Her blue eyes were wide with anticipation. When she turned to him and batted her thick lashes, her mouth sporting a cute pout, he sighed and inquired, "I suppose you want to go?"

When her little raven head bobbed furiously, he sighed once more and turned to Naraku, who simply smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose we could just…"

"I'll go change!" Kagome announced, cutting Sesshomaru off in mid sentence.

Quicker than theirs minds had time to register, she had sped out of the living room and through the kitchen, turning the corner and going out of sight.

"It's been a while," Naraku mumbled, thinking back to the last time he had attended a carnival. He had been, what… seven?

"Indeed," Sesshomaru concluded, "quite a while."

* * *

Grinning like an idiot, Kagome squealed in delight and clapped her hands, taking in the sights, sounds and smells of the carnival. Head quickly shifting this way and that, she pondered what they would do first.

Turning to her two companions, she asked cheerily, "What do you guys want to do first?"

A loud growl cut off any possible answers, making each set of eyes turn quickly to the source of said growl.

Clearing his throat, Naraku suggested, "Perhaps we should get something to eat. I didn't get to have lunch and I'm rather famished."

Nodding in agreement, they wandered off to find a suitable food vendor.

* * *

Sighing as finished off the last of her french-fries, Kagome took a sip of her iced-tea,before glancing over to Naraku, who was wearing a satisfied smirk. "Is your hunger sated for now?" she inquired.

He nodded, quickly adding, "For now."

Kagome turned to glance at Sesshomaru, who was taking in his surroundings, before looking past him to a very promising ice cream stand. "I think I could use an ice cream fix, though," she admitted, patting her tummy.

Pulling a five out of her pocket, she scurried over to the stand and ordered a cone of soft, vanilla ice cream. Sitting herself back down at the picnic table they were occupying, she noted Naraku glance eagerly at her treat. She smiled and offered him a lick.

Just as he leaned over to take his share, however, her hand shot forward, successfully smearing it across his cheek. Giggling, she sat back and announced, "That was for the 'angel food cake' stunt you pulled the other day."

When he simply sat there giving her a flat look, she frowned prettily and muttered, "Big baby." Scooting closer to him, she licked the white paste from his cheek and offered him an honest lick from her cone.

As Naraku took what he wanted, a familiar set of voices alerted Kagome to the couple standing not far away. Beaming when she found Sango and Miroku bickering a few yards away, she called out to them.

Turning when a very feminine voice called both his and Sango's names, Miroku found Kagome to be waving them over frantically, his trademark lecherous smirk quickly spreading across his lips. "Ah, Kagome," he cooed, approaching the dainty young woman that had beckoned him, "it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise," she greeted, patting the seat next to her.

Accepting the offer instantly, Miroku slid slyly onto the bench next to her, his hand instantly finding the small of her back.

Brow twitching, Kagome's back went rigid as she felt an all too friendly appendage creeping dangerously close to her backside.

'THWACK'

"Kagome, why must you hit so hard?" Miroku whined, rubbing his sore skull.

Giving a small snort, Kagome gave him a pointed look and shot back, "I wouldn't be required to hit you at all if you could keep it in your pants, Miroku!"

Chuckling as Miroku continued to rub his head, Sango patted Kagome on the back while praising, "That a girl! You show this pervert whose boss!"

Beaming up at the older girl, Kagome asked curiously, "Is anyone else here?"

Thinking for a moment, Sango told her, "Rin and Shippou are here with my brother, Kohaku and I think I saw Kouga and Ayame here a little while ago." After a small pause, she added, "Oh and I saw Kagura here too. She's with Kanna and Yura."

Sesshomaru visibly shuddered. "Yura?" he groaned, "That annoying simpleton who always insists on touching my hair?"

Sighing forlornly, Sango remarked, "The one and only."

Then, it was Miroku's turn to shudder. "Kanna… that chick gives me the creeps. She's so pale, and those eyes… their so void. She reminds me of one of the kids from _Children of the Corn_."

Kagome snickered. What a wonderful group of friends she had acquired. Rising from the sturdy wooden picnic table, she placed her hands on her hips and suggested, "Why don't we go play some carnival games?"

* * *

Eyes sifting over the many different stands, Sesshomaru contemplated which one to try first. He knew that several were rigged, and his decisions would have to be careful ones.

His thoughts were disturbed when the loud voice of a nearby carnie beckoned him to come over. Turning his head, giving the short man a sideways glance, Sesshomaru sniffed in a bored expression.

"Hey there, you look like a strapping young man! Care to test your strength? Win your pretty lady friend a teddy bear!" the loud mouthed carnie hollered.

Eyes returning to Kagome, who he noticed was eyeing a large, white stuffed dog that was nestled along with all the other prizes, he nodded, handing his coupons to the man and picking the hammer up off the ground. Lifting the hefty thing over his head, he brought it hard and, hearing the expected 'DING' that followed it, Sesshomaru looked expectantly at the man in charge of the game.

Clearing his throat, the short, brown haired man plastered on a smile, congratulating the tinsel haired man before him. "Well done, young man! You now have your choice of a prize!"

Tossing the hammer aside, he pointed impatiently at the large, white, plushy dog, handing it to Kagome after having received it.

Beaming up at him, a look of sheer jubilation plastered on her face, Kagome threw her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. She was a bit shocked to find a slight blush adorning his ivory skin when she pulled back, his amber orbs gazing in shock down at her.

"Excuse me," a silken voice broke in, caressing Kagome's ears like a gentle summer breeze.

Detaching herself from Sesshomaru, she turned to find Naraku standing a few feet away, his hands behind his back.

"Where is my kiss?" he inquired, pulling out the stuffed horse he had been hiding.

Leaping up and down, Kagome hurled herself at her onyx haired roommate, kissing him with as much vigor as she had Sesshomaru. Reaching down, she grabbed his hand in hers, tugging him along as they moved on. Snaking her free hand out, she gripped Sesshomaru's free arm, pulling him closer to her. When he was next to her, she twined her fingers with his, smiling merrily up at him.

That was how they remained; the petite, blue eyed woman walking in between the two very handsome young men, each one hauling an overly large stuffed animal and, at the same time, linking hands with the girl beside them.

* * *

Smiling at the three, massive stuffed animals that decorated her bed, Kagome beamed proudly at her own prize. Sure she adored the dog and the horse that her roommates had won her, but the third one, the tiger, she had won on her own.

Marveling at her luck, she recalled how she had been lured to a single booth, one that seemed to call to her. It was an archery game, one in which she had beaten with the greatest of ease. Every time her arrow had aimed true and struck the bulls-eye. The funny thing was... she had never picked up a bow or an arrow in her entire life.

'I must just be a natural,' she mused. Chuckling a little, she shed her clothing and donned a pair of silk pajama bottoms as well as a matching cotton tank top.

Poking her head out her bedroom door, she bid both Sesshomaru and Naraku a good night's sleep before shuffling back to her own bed. Slipping under the sheets, she wrapped her arms around the stuffed Bengal tiger and sighed, the dog and horse resting comfortably on either side of her.

She had had such fun with her two new friends that day. They meant so very much to her. Their mere presence alone made her feel safe, and protected… loved. She adored Naraku's scheming, smart ass antics as well as Sesshomaru's mysterious yet levelheaded behavior. They were so different, so very opposite. One was reserved and calm, the other outgoing and spontaneous. Like yin and yang.

Her mind began to wander, straying to the more intimate differences between the two. 'Sesshomaru has such magnificent hands and Naraku… oh that mouth.'

One thing she noted they had in common, however, was their smile. A single glimpse of the sight made her melt into a big gooey puddle.

She pondered on her current 'situation' with the two, wondering just how it would work out in the end. Kagome found herself utterly at a loss for an answer, which rarely happened, since she prided herself on being a fairly logical person. This particular circumstance, however, was so very confusing.

'Oh dear,' she sighed mentally, 'I fear the day I have to choose between the two… I don't know if I'll be able to do it.'

**Well there you have it my dear readers. There is no lemon in this chapter I know, but it's a cute chapter none the less… well… I suppose I'll let you decide that. Which means… REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	9. Forever Memories

**Here it is folks, the final chapter! It took a while, sure, but I have been very, very busy.  
**

"**Blahblah" : speech**

'**Blahblah' : thoughts and sounds**

**Disclaimer: Since it is the last chapter, I suppose I could say it, 'sigh'. I do not own Inuyasha or Ice Cube or Mariposa. No, no… none of them belong to me. That is why they are italicized. **

**_Forever Memories_ **

Mumbling incoherently as she stumbled out of the shower, Kagome padded down the hall and into her room, quickly rummaging through her closet to find a suitable set of work clothes. She had been given a few days off so she could move into her new apartment. Her little vacation, however, was now over, which meant it was back to work for her.

Pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a lavender top that she had bought from the store she worked at, she slid them on and grabbed her purse, pulling out some change for the bus.

Fixing her hair and adding a light coat of lip gloss and grey eye shadow, she was off, locking the door behind her.

Both Naraku and Sesshomaru were working that day as well, so she wasn't too reluctant to leave the house. After all, it would have been frightfully boring had she stayed at home alone all day.

* * *

Folding the last stack of clothing into a neat little pile on display, Kagome smiled at a job well done, congratulating herself on how quickly she had done it.

Spotting a customer who looked as though she was in need of help, Kagome made her way to the back of the store, where a petite brunette was searching through rack after rack of clothing.

"Hello there, might I be of some assistance?"

The young girl paused in her search and smiled warmly at Kagome. Holding up a knee length, sky blue skirt, she explained, "I have to go to a dinner party later. It's semi-formal and I'm trying to find a shirt that will match this."

Remembering an adorable lacy, flowered tank top she had hung up that day, she suggested, "If you'll follow me, I think I have just what you're looking for."

Smirking as she spotted the blue eyed bitch from the club, Kagura approached the unsuspecting girl, her plan for revenge working out perfectly. Though she had not planned on seeing the whore any time soon, it seemed as though her luck was increasing.

Smiling as she waved off yet another satisfied customer, Kagome turned around only to come face to face with Kagura. Swallowing the venomous remark that threatened to surface, Kagome remembered the politeness policy and put on her best smile.

"Welcome to _Mariposa_, can I be of any assistance?"

Snorting, Kagura replied lazily, "Drop the act bitch, I'm in no mood for pleasantries."

Smile faltering, Kagome's brow creased ever so slightly as she asked, with as much courteous as she could muster, "Is there something you want?"

"Oh not much," Kagura explained, examining her nails, "I just came to get a hot dress for my date."

"I see… is there anything you had in mind?"

Placing her finger to her chin, she mumbled, "Oh, I don't know, perhaps a red, strappy dress; one that ends just above mid thigh. Or maybe black… Naraku always did love black you know…" Malicious grin appearing on her face, Kagura commented, "Then again I suppose you wouldn't have known that since your nothing more than a fuck buddy to him."

Face now pulled into an outraged frown, Kagome snapped, "Is that what you came here for? Or are you actually planning on buying something?"

Laughing a little, Kagura patted her on the shoulder and reassured her, "Oh, I'll buy something, so don't you fret. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity." As a confused look plastered itself on Kagome's face, Kagura's mind couldn't help but leap in elation. 'Hook… line…'

"What opportunity?"

'…and sinker,' she chanted in her head. "Why, the opportunity to let you know that you're going to end up just like all the others. Once Naraku has had his fill of you, he'll throw you out like yesterdays trash."

"I don't believe you," Kagome said evenly.

Shrugging, Kagura looked idly through the racks while answering, "Think what you want, bitch, but we both know that you don't really mean anything to Naraku… or Sesshomaru for that matter. You're just the freshest piece of meat on the block and they couldn't help but sink their claws into you. It won't be long before you realize it for yourself."

Growling, Kagome spat, "I might not be able to say exactly what I want to you at the moment, but that doesn't man that I have to stand here and take your harassment. So I'll kindly ask you to take your business elsewhere and get out of the store immediately."

Smiling, Kagura turned and exited the clothing shop, a smug smile of victory etched across her rouge painted lips.

Huffing, Kagome made her way to the till, set on counting out the days profits. 'She's lying,' Kagome assured her self, 'She's just trying to get to you, that's all!' Yet, despite Kagome's firm attitude on the subject, something at the back of her mind couldn't help but fear that, perhaps, Kagura was telling the truth.

Lowering the now counted money back into their slots, Kagome sighed internally, 'It can't be true… can it? I hope I mean more to them than that.'

* * *

Taking a peek at her watch, Kagome sighed when she found nine twenty-six staring back at her. She had been at work for ten hours that day, and it had taken its toll on her. Her surprise visit from Kagura had made her day turn sour, for it seemed that everything had just gone downhill from there on in. Not that anything particularly bad had happened afterwards, but even the smallest of things seemed to send her over the edge.

She needed a coffee.

Pressing the red button on the side of the machine, she plopped herself down at the table, fingering the rim of her cup as she waited.

Seconds later, the sound of the door opening alerted her that one of her roommates was home. Waves of black hair caught her eye, notifying her that it was Naraku.

Huffing in exasperation, Naraku settled himself at the table next to Kagome. When she flashed him a quick smile, he noticed that something was missing. The smile seemed almost… forced. Was something the matter?

"Kagome," he began, placing a hand on her shoulder, "are you feeling well?"

Sighing, she nodded her head and chuckled lightly. How could she have been so stupid as to let Kagura coax her into uncertainty?

Standing from her spot at the table, she strolled up to the percolator and turned it off, her step holding a slight bounce. Screw the coffee, she needed to get out and have some fun. Smiling genuinely at Naraku, she suggested, "Let's go dancing."

* * *

Smiling broadly as they entered the club, Kagome eyed the thrashing mass of bodies on the dance floor. Glancing back at Naraku, who grinned down at her, she thought to herself about how very dashing he looked that night. He had changed into a red dress shirt, the top few buttons left open in a casual manner. His denim jeans fit him splendidly; his muscular thighs displayed beautifully.

She had changed into a deep violet, strapless top; a pair of hoop earrings and a single, large silver bracelet were her only accessories that night. The low rider jeans she had chosen were tucked neatly into her black, pointed-toe, stiletto boots, which came up to her knees.

She had scribbled a quick note addressed to Sesshomaru before their departure, telling him their location and inviting him to join them if he wanted to.

Bounding down the stairs, the pair weaved into the writhing mass of people, clinging to one another as they began to dance. _You Can Do It _by _Ice Cube_ had always been one of Kagome's favorite songs.

* * *

Hot and panting, Kagome slid into the booth, Naraku quick to follow her. Slouching back into the cushioned seat, she sighed heavily, her body tired and sore from dancing. However, she was far from finished. What she needed was a drink.

Standing abruptly, she slid between Naraku and the table... a rather snug squeeze.

Groaning as Kagome's perfect ass passed only inches from his face, he resisted the urge to reach up and cup said ass. But no… he held himself in check, trying to keep a firm hold on his slipping control.

"Do you want something to drink?" Kagome's chipper voice broke his concentration.

"A scotch on the rocks would be nice," he admitted, handing her a five dollar bill from his pocket.

Swatting his hand away, she told him, "No, no, my treat." With that she was off, swerving through the crowd toward the bar.

Snickering in glee, the red eyed woman couldn't believe her absolute luck at meeting the two of them there. 'What a delicious coincidence,' she cooed, standing swiftly and making her way toward the raven haired man who was now sitting completely alone. Not bothering to explain anything to her date, Kagura set a beeline for Naraku, her mind set on revenge.

Tapping his fingers lightly against the tabletop, Naraku huffed under his breath as he awaited Kagome's return. The person who did appear, however, was not who he expected.

Looking up when a set of thin, pale legs came into view, he sneered when he found Kagura standing before him. "What in the hell do you want, bitch?" he snarled.

"Nothing much," Kagura purred, "just a kiss." She wasted no further time in throwing herself into his lap, straddling his thighs.

Smiling as she handed the money over the counter to the bartender, Kagome turned to make her way back to the table. Snaking quickly through the crowd, she smiled when she saw Naraku across the room. She paused, though, when she saw someone else with him. More to the point, someone else _on _him. He was currently locking lips with none other than Kagura.

When she saw him reach up and grip her shoulders that was all the proof she needed. 'So this was her 'hot date', huh? Was this all some sick fucking joke? Well she can have him,' Kagome seethed. Dropping the two drinks, allowing their contents to spill all over the floor as the glass shattered, she turned and ran straight for the exit.

Growling as he grasped her shoulders, Naraku shoved her away, wiping his mouth in repulsion. Glaring daggers at the smug woman, he hissed, "Don't ever touch me again, slut. You disgust me!"

"Oh, right," Kagura drawled, "you have a new piece of meat, I forgot. That Kagome girl, I'm assuming she satisfies you. I mean, why else would you keep her around so long?"

Scoffing, Naraku rose to his feet, standing menacingly before the red eyed witch before him while snarling, "You know nothing, Kagura. Kagome means so much more to me than you will ever understand. Just because I tossed you aside doesn't mean I do that to every woman. Incase you forgot, the reason I left you was because you're a bitch, not because I'd had my 'sexual fill' of you."

Eyes filling with mock care, she cooed sickly, "Oh, how sweet, you really do like her, don't you? Well… it's a pity then, because she seems to be leaving in quite the hurry."

Eyes widening, he whirled around to where Kagura was looking behind him, finding Kagome running madly up the stairs.

Growling, he spun around and grabbed a handful ofKagura's hair, bringing her face dangerously close to his. "You'll regret this, skank!" Tossing her away from him, he followed after Kagome, who, by then, was probably already outside.

Sliding to a halt outside the club, Naraku swore loudly as he saw the bus driving down the street. Wasting no time, he took off as fast as he could, legs aching from their recent activity. He ignored it, however, forcing himself to run and not stop until he was home.

* * *

Sniffling as she closed the door behind her, Kagome shuffled into the kitchen, finding no one there. Scanning the living room and the hall, she found she was alone.

"Alone," she mumbled to herself, another bout of tears leaking from her eyes.

Stumbling down the hallway, she reached for her doorknob, intent on locking herself in her room. Her knees, however, decided that they would give out on her at that exact moment. Sinking to the carpeted floor with a light 'oomph', Kagome did not bother to rise, but simply lay there crying to herself, wishing she could just disappear.

That was how Sesshomaru had found her, in a shivering ball in front of her bedroom door.

Rushing to her side, he knelt down beside her and lifted her into his arms. Her first reaction was to thrash wildly, swinging her hands blindly at him.

"No, get away from me!" she wailed.

Hushing her and holding her tightly to his chest, he whispered reassuringly into her ear, "Shh, Kagome, I'm here."

Realizing who exactly was holding her, Kagome snuggled into Sesshomaru's embrace, burying her face in his suit jacket.

Once her crying had ebbed to the odd whimper, Sesshomaru ventured to ask, "What happened?"

"Kagura was right," she mumbled, "She told me but I wouldn't listen to her."

Eyebrows shooting up in confusion, Sesshomaru inquired, "What did Kagura tell you, Kagome?"

Sniffling, she answered, "That I didn't mean anything to him... to Naraku. She said that I was just another fuck buddy. She said that you felt the same way too. So you don't have to pretend anymore… I get it. If you've had your 'fill' of me then please let me be."

For a moment, he was actually at loss for something to say, and simply gazed down into her saddened face with a dumbstruck look. Finally, after his brain had fully acknowledged what she had been implying, he smiled a little and shook his head, resting his chin atop her crown. "Why on earth would you believe a word she says? You are so very important to me. And, I can assure you, Naraku feels the same way."

Eyes hardening, Kagome pulled back and spat, "Oh really? If he feels so strongly toward me then why did I catch him kissing Kagura?"

"What!" Sesshomaru questioned, a dubious look in his eye, "Are you sure it was him?"

"One hundred percent," she mumbled back.

He was stunned and enraged at the thought of his best friend doing such a thing. He was certain that Naraku felt just as strongly toward Kagome as he did. Why in the hell would he go and do something as stupid as kiss _Kagura_? Either way, the bastard had a whole lot of explaining to do when he got home.

At that moment, said male burst through the front door, panting like wild. Upon hearing him enter, Sesshomaru set Kagome down gently and rose to his feet, fists balling at his sides as he marched through the kitchen and into the front hall.

The second Naraku looked up, a fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling back against the door. Grasping his aching chin, he sent an angry and curious glance toward the offender, who happened to be his best friend. "What the hell was that for?" he growled.

"You should know, Naraku. You better have a damn good reason for what you did to Kagome," Sesshomaru fumed.

Understanding clicking in, he righted himself and asked, "Where is she?"

"She doesn't want to see you right now."

Snarling, Naraku shoved Sesshomaru aside and quickly sprinted toward her bedroom. When he turned the corner into the hall, however, he stopped dead in his tracks. There, trembling on the floor, lie Kagome.

Pain throbbed through his every pore, lacing his being with a sort of inner agony to the likes of which he had never felt. His little angel was crying.

Not wanting to frighten her, he approached slowly, reaching out to her and calling her name softly.

Hearing someone beckon her, Kagome lifted her head to find Naraku looking down at her, an apologetic look in his eyes. Pushing herself backwards until her back met the wall, she cried out, "No! Don't come near me!"

In that instant, Sesshomaru was on him again, pinning him to the wall. Allowing his friend to hold him there,Naraku stood lax against his grip and sighed, asking, "What did you see, Kagome?"

"Enough to know what was going on!" Kagome shot back.

"What did you see!" Naraku urged, "I need you to tell me honestly."

Wiping her eyes, she told him in a venomous tone, "I was coming back with the drinks and saw her kissing you. You seemed to be enjoying it enough, since I saw you grab her arms just before I left."

Exhaling heavily, he asked in a dull tone, "I don't suppose you stayed a second longer to watch me shove her away did you?"

"What?" Kagome asked cautiously.

"While you were gone," Naraku explained, "Kagura approached me and threw herself at me. I grabbed her arms so that I could push her away. After warning her to stay away from you, I tried to get to you... but the bus had just pulled away."

Snorting, Kagome hissed, "Right, so why did it take you so long to get here?"

"I didn't bother waiting for the next bus. I ran… that's why I was so exhausted when I first came through the door."

Eyes drying up a little, she rose on shaky knees and walked skeptically toward where Sesshomaru had him pinned. "You ran all the way home?" When he nodded, she averted her eyes and sniffled, "But Kagura told me that I didn't mean anything to you, and that you just used women."

"Don't ever listen to anything that dumb whore tells you, Kagome! She's nothing! She knows that you hold a place in my heart, and that's why she lied. She was trying to set us up! Think about it," Naraku exclaimed, still leaning limply against the wall.

Turning her eyes on Sesshomaru, she whispered for him to release Naraku. Then, coming to stand in front of the crimson eyed man, she asked in a quiet voice, "So you do care?"

Gently placing his hands on her arms, Naraku stared directly into her eyes as he swore, "You mean more than that to me, Kagome. I would never hurt you… ever."

Seeing the honesty shining in his eyes, Kagome threw her arms around his neck and sobbed an apology.

Stroking her hair affectionately, he placed a kiss on the crown of her head, rocking her gently back and forth.

Kagome sighed as she felt Sesshomaru's warmth engulf her from the back, his lips also planting a chaste kiss on her head.

Sighing in contentment, she simply stood there for a while, allowing them to sooth her. She had been so very gullible to let Kagura get to her. They cared about her, and she cared about them. She knew that, somewhere in the next few years, they would probably go their separate ways. Not certain as to what the future might bring, Kagome shrugged off her worries, simply basking in the present. Whatever happened in the years to come she would deal with when that time came.

She could only hope that when they did separate, that their paths would cross again. Kagome knew that, no matter what road she chose to take, that she would never forget the time she spent with them. Her heart would always hold the memories they shared.

Sesshomaru… Naraku… they were a part of her, and would remain as such forever.

**Review please!**

**I have a few more stories coming up under the Sess/Kag pairing. Be sure to keep an eye out for _Embracing Chaos, Pages of the Heart, _and_ Redemption._ **

**Thank you so much for your magnificent reviews. I hope to see some familiar names when I post my other stories. **


	10. Epilogue

**Okay… so I read through the story again, and hate myself for leaving it where I did. It was far too abrupt and unexpected. So, **_**this**_** is the new last chapter of 'Roommates'. **

**Hope you enjoy, it's nothing much, but I think it adds that sense of finality that it was desperately lacking before. **

**I suppose I can give you a Disclaimer… since I so fervently denied you one for chapters five through eight…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kraft Dinner or Armani.  
**

_**Epilogue: **_

The quaint, corner café was quiet that afternoon, an unusual but wholly welcome change. The day was marvelous; the endless azure sky clear and the air warm. A pleasant breeze penetrated the towering network of skyscrapers that made up the city.

A single being occupied the veranda of the café, seated at one of the many tasteful, wrought iron tables that dappled its expanse. She smiled amiably as a small, warbling lark perched itself on the back of the empty chair that sat adjacent from her. The little creature tilted its head in her direction before hopping once and flying away to join the other birds that had settled along the violet awning above the café window.

Her smile broadened as she followed its path, her eyes flicking from the bird, to the small, neatly kept flowers that lined the bottom of the window. Hydrangeas, both white and pale yellow, lined the sill; their delicate fragrance sweet and beguiling.

The raven haired woman drew her gaze away: to the empty glass before her and the equally bare bottle that sat next to the centerpiece. A single, white orchid was the only inhabitant of the narrow vase; a matching one placed upon each, individual table.

Kagome tapped her spoon rhythmically against the empty champagne flute, the tinkling sound lost to her as her mind drifted to the past. Her college years were behind her, having earned her a respectable, well paid job as visual director for the company she had been employed at during her time in college. Having moved from sales associate to visual management in the course of fhree years was no easy feat, especially when one worked for a multi million dollar company. She had worked exceedingly hard in school, and at her job, and in the end it had paid off nicely.

She was glad that she had taken business in college, having been opposed to the idea at first. Originally she had planned on taking only fashion and interior design, but her mother had persuaded her to add on the third class. _'It will provide you with so many more opportunities,'_ her mother had said. She had been correct. It seems most companies looked for some form of business background when reviewing ones resume.

Luckily she had not had to move from the employer she worked for through college, and was instead offered a substantial promotion and a raise. Hard work and endurance really did pay off.

Of course it had helped that she had a completely satisfying social and home life. It is, after all, a proven fact that students do better in college and university if they are satisfied with their lives outside of school. Her roommates were always willing to lend a hand or help her with any inquiries she had about her courses, so long as they could. It was lucky for her that one of them just happened to be a business major, and was at the top of his class.

And then there was the sex. How was it that one person could be so fortunate as to end up with two, not one, but _two _stunning male roommies; both of which were incredibly smart, funny, and amazing in bed? She wasn't sure, but it had made her college experience, and had changed her life.

The friends she had made via the pair were equally important to her. Kagome sorely missed some of them, the ones who had relocated after they had finished their schooling. Hiten and Manten had moved to America, where they had started their own construction company. It was apparently doing rather well. They were situated in California, she believed, and a recent fire had the demand for housing up by a considerable amount.

Bankotsu had moved to America as well. He was a lawyer now, with a wife and daughter. Whether he was all that successful she really didn't know, but she did remember that he had been quite the smooth talker: persuasive and determined as well. He was probably doing just fine.

Rin had met a nice young man from Italy, and was currently residing with him in Naples. She kept in touch with the girl via email, and was horribly jealous when she received photos. The architecture and scenery in Europe was astounding, as were the wide variety of rich cultures and incredible destinations. Kagome was very content where she was, but traveling had always been a dream of hers. It wasn't that she couldn't afford it, but at the time she was so swamped at her job that planning a vacation was out of the question.

Kouga had finally come to his senses and started dating Ayame, who had been crazy about him since who knows when. Kagome distinctly remembered her clinging to him in adoration the very first time she had met the pair. Kouga, on the other hand, seemed almost oblivious to it. But, after a little 'persuasion' on Kagome's behalf, the silly boy had come to his senses and asked the sweet girl out. They had celebrated their two year anniversary just weeks ago, and were living in a quaint little, urban area near the East end of the city.

Kagome, having remained rather close to Kouga, knew that the boy planned on asking her to marry him on New Years Eve. She could practically see Ayame's reaction already.

The red-headed woman owned her own boutique near their home; a charming little shop that Kagome frequented regularly. The clothing was stylish, and very reasonably priced. From what she had heard it was doing rather well.

Kouga earned his wages as a personal trainer, and was partial owner of the gym he took his clients to. He had even been so nice as to give her a year membership for her birthday. Kagome had been ecstatic, of course. Gym memberships were not cheap, and she found she stuck to exercising more thoroughly if she worked out in a gym, rather than at home. And… there was the fact that the gym had a sauna and pool… and offered massages.

Shippou, the youngest of their group, she had become very attached to. Somewhat of a little brother to her, the auburn haired young man had graduated at the top of his class. Now a_ master of the culinary arts_, as he liked to put it, he had opened his own café… the café she was currently seated in, to be more precise. Kagome had to admit, the boy made amazing quiche. And then there were his deserts… to _die_ for.

She and Sango had become very close, and spent most of their spare time together. Kagome adored the woman's passion for life and strong ethical values. She was a real go-getter, that was for certain, and somewhat of a perfectionist. The spunky brunette was a women's self defense teacher; an occupation that suited her to a tee.

Sango always had enjoyed asserting her female dominance whenever the occasion arose. She was one of those friends who you could always count on to punch a man in the face if he didn't get out of yours. And of course… she thoroughly enjoyed reminding Miroku that she was no pushover.

Said pervert was now her fiancé, and also one of Kagome's closest friends. He was a highly sought after psychiatrist, which was nothing short of shocking, in Kagome's opinion. It wasn't that Miroku didn't suit the job; he was incredibly good at reading people, and was wise beyond his years. It was simply that… Miroku had a tendency to flirt with anything that had long legs and a pretty face. Kagome was merely surprised that he had not attempted to hit on one of his clients yet, which would surely result in some sort of law suit and a restraining order, as well as the untimely demise of his reputation and career.

The pair was due to be married this coming summer, near the end of August. Everyone was doing their part for the wedding, and Kagome was getting very excited to lend her expertise when the time came.

She would be doing the decorating. Sango had insisted on a simple wedding; just a small gathering of the relatives and their closest friends. They had already sat down and discussed the bits and bites. Sango had decided on white, cream, and chocolate brown; a very neutral, easy to work with assortment of colors.

They decided on white lilies for the bouquets and centerpieces. It was a popular choice, but simple to use. Though the bouquets themselves would consist only of lilies – as well as a bit of greenery – the centerpieces would also include a scant few brown roses and perhaps some lily of the valley.

The decorations would be few and tasteful. Kagome didn't want it to look like a high school dance or a ten year old's birthday party. No balloons, no streamers, no bullshit.

Ayame was put in charge of dressing the bridal party. Sango wanted an evening gown style dress; nothing poofy or frilly or gaudy. She had specified that she wanted a strapless, with very light, beaded embroidery along the bust. She didn't want the train to be too narrow, nor did she want it to be too wide. She wanted something with leg room, but didn't prove a tripping hazard.

As for their bridesmaid dresses, Kagome was pleased to discover that Sango had no intention of making them look like idiots. She was the maid of honor, and though she would wear a paper bag if Sango had asked it of her, she would much rather wear something simple and stylish. She had seen the way most brides dressed their bridesmaids. But Sango was a beautiful woman, and did not need to make the bridal party look like fools to assure that she would be the most radiant woman there that day. For that, Kagome was grateful.

Though the final design had not been made yet, Ayame and Sango had agreed on knee length, chocolate brown dresses with cream accents. Whether it would be some sort of sewn, floral detailing along the hem or a simple strip of cloth below the bust line they hadn't decided on yet. Either way, Kagome was sure it would look wonderful. Ayame had fantastic taste, after all.

As for the catering and the wedding cake… Shippou had accepted the job with extreme fervor. Kagome didn't know what he had planned, but knew it would be delicious either way.

Surprisingly, she and Inuyasha had developed a sort of strange bond. They teased one another horribly, and argued almost as much as he and Sesshomaru had, but seemed to have this unspoken understanding. It was certainly a bizarre friendship. In fact, if one were to see the pair from a distance, they would probably look as though they hated one another. The boy was immature and stubborn and foolish, and Kagome often had to put him in his place when he stepped over the line or did something stupid.

He was still with Kikyo, but Kagome didn't really get along with the woman all that well. She was very reserved, almost distant, and didn't seem like she let all that many people into her 'bubble'.

Kagome was honestly stunned that Kikyo and Inuyasha had lasted. The two were total polar opposites. While Kikyo was quiet and serious, Inuyasha was a loud mouthed idiot. Kikyo was the type of person who lived her life according to a schedule, while Inuyasha was no where near organized. He was a go-with-the-flow kind of guy, someone who lived in the spur of the moment and often acted without thinking.

The sudden 'clink' of glass drew her from her musings, and her eyes landed on the latte that had been placed before her. Looping a finger through the handle, she blew gentle on the steaming brew and took a small sip. "Ah, perfect," she mumbled dreamily to herself, relishing the divine taste.

Peeking through one eye – she had closed them upon tasting the heavenly drink – she gazed adoringly across the table at the handsome, raven haired man. His ruby eyes shone playfully back at her, his pale lips pulling back into a dazzling smile. He quirked a single brow then, his eyes flicking from her face down to the table and then back again.

She followed his gaze, her own brow lifting in surprise when she took note of the sinfully decadent slice of cake standing neatly on a plate next to her champagne flute. The thick, creamy desert was drizzled with chocolate syrup, a decorative swirl of cream cheese icing sitting neatly on top.

"Are you _trying_ to make me gain weight, _dear_?" she asked him incredulously before sipping her latte.

"Not at all, _darling_," he answered, setting down his cup. He preferred espresso, the rich, Columbian blend too strong for even _his_ tastes. "It was actually Shippou who insisted I give you this."

'That little _devil_,' Kagome grumbled inwardly, her eyes plastered to the delectable piece of Kahlua cheesecake that sat so provocatively on the table. It was her _favorite_, but she – like any other woman – loathed to indulge in something so full of calories. 'This is going to go straight to my ass,' she thought bitterly while picking up the desert fork and slicing a small piece off the end.

She could have melted. The flavor explosion that erupted over her taste buds was almost orgasmic. She would definitely have to hit Shippou over the head on the way out. Gaining five pounds from a single piece of cake had not been on her list of things to accomplish today… or any other day, for that matter.

"Good?" her companion inquired over the rim of his cup.

"Incredible," Kagome affirmed, her finger sliding across the edge of the plate to collect some of the chocolate syrup. She lifted said finger to sample it when a strong hand grasped her wrist, stopping her progress. It pulled her arm outward, across the table.

The rouge eyed male flicked his tongue over the pad of her finger, succeeding in cleaning it of the sticky substance. "Mmm," the chocolate thief hummed, "Delicious, indeed. Though I don't know if I prefer the sauce… or you."

Snatching her hand back – but not before slapping him on the arm – Kagome hissed playfully, "Can't you keep it in your pants for even a few hours, Naraku?"

"It's not my fault you're so tempting," he replied, his velvety voice thick with feigned innocence.

Kagome lifted a brow at that, but remained silent. She scrutinized her male companion carefully, grinning when he smiled charmingly at her. He had always had that effect on her, even after all these years.

It had been six years ago that she had stumbled into their apartment: six years since they had come into her life. Time had changed many things, but her relationship with the pair had remained strong. Though they were all out of college and running successful lives now, they would never forget the time they shared while living in the same, small apartment.

Though she had adored them both, she had always had a special connection to Naraku. Both men were equally attractive and intelligent, both frighteningly charming when they needed to be. She had come to the conclusion that it was Naraku's outgoing attitude that had made her grow more attached to _him_.

Sesshomaru held a very tight rein on his emotions for the most part, and at times it made him seem aloof. She preferred a man who wasn't afraid to display his emotions in public. She didn't want an overly sensitive guy, heavens no, but someone who would laugh freely or goof around with her when she was feeling playful.

So, though she and Sesshomaru had remained 'friends with benefits' throughout the duration of their time living together, her relationship with Naraku had blossomed into something more.

When they had moved, Sesshomaru had become partial owner to his father's business. The Taisho's owned a very large chain of software companies, a multi-billion dollar network. The silver haired man took his work very seriously, and spent most of his days – more than need be – in his office.

That development had left room for her relationship with Naraku to grow, considering Sesshomaru was constantly traveling overseas for business meetings.

Having always loved the bar scene, Naraku had decided to put his passion into his work, and now owned a handful of the city's most prestigious clubs. He was very good at what he did. He seemed to know what the bar crowd liked in regards to music and décor, and the business management classes he had taken during college had not gone to waste either. It did more than pay the bills, and the two lived very comfortably in their mansion on the hill, in the prestigious neighborhood of _Red Oaks_.

She had moved from her hometown when she was eighteen, wanting space and the freedom that all teenagers sought once high school was finished. So, she did not get to see her family all that often, but kept in touch as best she could. She tried to bring her family to the city once every two months, for a weekend or the holidays.

Her younger brother, Souta, was nearly finished school, and would be moving out on his own come summer. His social life made it somewhat difficult to find a suitable weekend for them to visit, since he always seemed to have plans with his friends. However, Kagome could be fairly persuasive when need be, so she managed to round him up every eight weeks or so.

Naraku didn't have a family, sadly; a truth Kagome had learned in the early stages of their friendship. It never seemed to bother him when hers stopped in, though. In fact, he seemed to enjoy visiting with them. Her grandfather had always been an eccentric old man, constantly yabbering on about the olden days. As for her mother… well, she was a sweet, modest woman, and was very easy to get along with.

Souta had taken to liking Naraku very quickly, and almost idolized the older man. He had mentioned something about thinking his job was 'way cool', and that he dreamt of owning a club of his own some day.

"What are you thinking?"

Naraku's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and she blushed in embarrassment when she realized he had been saying something and she had completely ignored him. "Sorry," she mumbled shyly.

He chuckled silkily, his eyes teasing. "That's alright, it's nothing important. So… what were you thinking about that had you so preoccupied?"

"The past," she answered, "and the present. How I met you and everything that led us to be where we are today."

"Ah, yes, good old college," he sighed, reminiscing, "Back when supper consisted of beer and _Kraft Dinner_, and free afternoons were spent watching football and jello wrestling."

Kagome nodded and giggled, remembering her first day in the apartment clearly.

"Back when we had to break up fights between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru before the boy got himself killed," Naraku continued, almost wistfully.

"Forgive my tardiness."

The new voice caught both of their attentions, turning their heads to the doors of the veranda. A very perturbed looking gentleman in a charcoal _Armani_ suit strode toward their table. He loosened his amber tie as he dropped his briefcase and pulled up a third chair.

"Speak of the devil," Kagome laughed teasingly.

The tinsel haired man turned his gaze expectantly toward her, the slightest smile playing across his lips. "I thought my ears were burning," he mused.

"How are you doing, Sesshomaru?"

Turing to Naraku, who had asked the question, he answered honestly, "I've been better. I have a meeting with our most important client after lunch, and currently have a throbbing migraine. The pitch of that woman's voice defies the principles of sound, and promises to make my headache all the more unbearable."

"Still a workaholic, I see," Naraku commented idly, sipping his espresso.

"Indeed," Sesshomaru groused, "If I did not put the amount of effort in that I do, nothing would ever get done. I certainly wouldn't leave anything of importance to Inuyasha. I still don't know why father even bothered trying. The boy has not done a single, useful thing since he has been hired. On top of that, my secretary of two years just went on maternity leave, and left me with a bumbling fool for a replacement. The girl barely knows how to turn on the coffee machine, never mind file important documents and handle my schedule. Last week I had to cancel a briefing with some of our business associates because the little idiot double booked me."

Both Naraku and Kagome shook their heads simultaneously, but it was the raven-haired male who spoke first. "You need to get laid."

Sesshomaru snorted lightly, a grin tugging at his lips. "Indeed." He turned to cast a heated glance at Kagome, who blushed in retaliation. "Perhaps you could lend me your wife for the weekend."

Naraku chuckled, finishing his drink before answering, "Sorry, my friend, not this time."

"Maybe next time, then," Sesshomaru replied calmly.

"Maybe."

They all had a small chuckle at that. It had been a running joke between the three since they had parted ways after college. They were all comfortable around each other, despite their sexual history, and though Sesshomaru had not been with Kagome physically since she and Naraku had officially started dating, they often joked about it.

At the time it seemed Sesshomaru was too busy to have any kind of relationship, but she sincerely hoped that he would find his special someone some day soon. He was a wonderful man, and deserved a wonderful woman.

Kagome gazed fondly down at her wedding ring, recalling the day vividly. It had been the happiest day of her life. Naraku was meant for her, and she would never forget how it had all started; one apartment and two amazing roommates…

_**Fin**_

**Okay, so there's the **_**end**_**, end. I'd say this gives it a bit better closure and more of a finished feel. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I tried to make it as fair as I could, and since this is listed under the Nar/Kag category I figured I would make them the closing couple. **

**Don't gripe, I have fifty million stories with Kagome and Sesshomaru as the pairing… well, maybe not that many, but I'm getting there.**

**So, review, and tell me if you like it. Did it produce that sense of finality that it was sorely lacking before? **


End file.
